


Breath of Life

by GemaTalerico



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Boys Love/Slash, Dystopia (Pureblood’s Kingdom), Eventual Gray!Harry, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Mention of drunks, Politics, Return of monarchy, Royalty, Violence (regulated), What-If, blood status, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dumbledore y la traición de Snape, Harry debe enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso en su papel como el nuevo y autoproclamado Rey de Inglaterra, luego de ser tomado como Consorte Real.  Sólo los acontecimientos dentro de Royal Palace podrán determinar si derrocará al Rey tirano como dicta la profecía, o sucumbirá a  la placentera vida bajo las atenciones de Tom.





	1. Pesadilla

**Inspirada en la canción Breath of Life (Un soplo de vida) de Florence and The Machine**

**Advertencias:**

**M-Preg, Slash/Yaoi, violencia (regulada). Enlaces mágicos, matrimonios a conveniencia, prejuicios. Todo lo que se puede esperar de Voldy.**

Inspirado en los libros (los he leído todos de pasada y unos tres con detalle).

**Ubicado luego del incidente en la torre de astronomía.**

**Capítulo beteado gracias a Sthefynice.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**   **Pesadilla**

 **_"_ ** _Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvido mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños. **"**_

**—Oscar Wilde.**

— ¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!

Snape tomó la varita de Dumbledore del piso apenas el dueño de este cayó al vacío y se la entregó a Draco sin miramientos, sin mirar atrás. Malfoy  respiraba desigual, con sus ojos grises intranquilos, buscando a través de la torre de astronomía, la marca tenebrosa que aún estaba allí, en el cielo; exudando una neblina negra de tonos descarnados a su paso y el hecho de que Mortífagos habían entrado a Hogwarts, se sentía cada vez más palpable a cada segundo. Los cuatro mortífagos salieron apresuradamente por orden de Snape hacia afuera, donde una batalla se oía cada vez más fuerte.

—Busca a Potter, tráelo al Gran Comedor. Nos iremos desde allí. —Fue la escueta respuesta que Snape le dio a la mirada inquisitiva del rubio. Malfoy asintió, se relamió los labios con nerviosismo, aún con pequeños espasmos de terror en sus ojos grises, y corrió escaleras abajo. Snape echó por última vez una mirada a la Torre de Astronomía; pasándola, sin saber, a través de Harry. Éste aún petrificado, sintió la rabia bullir en su interior como una bomba explotando dolorosamente contra su pecho, terror y conmoción mezclados. Snape miró con desdén hacia la vacía estancia y se retiró ondeando su capa incapaz de saber que un aterrorizado Harry Potter había observado todo.

Sintió la capa deslizarse a través de su piel cuando el hechizo de Dumbledore se desvaneció gracias a su muerte, su corazón chocaba fuertemente contra su pecho de una manera casi tortuosa, sus piernas fallaron en intermedio y terminó en el piso, con el relicario que Dumbledore le había pasado disimuladamente en su llegada a Hogsmeade, apretado contra su pecho y la Capa de Invisibilidad enredada en sus rodillas. Sentía las mejillas empapadas. Estaba llorando.

Dumbledore había muerto

Snape lo había matado...

 _Snape_...

A su mente llegó el vago hecho de que Snape y Malfoy lo estaban buscando, tal vez para matarlo a él también como lo habían hecho con el director. Un súbito deseo de venganza hizo a Harry levantar la mirada, la tristeza dando paso a la rabia, de la rabia, al deseo irrisible de vengar al director. Con la Capa de Invisibilidad en las manos y una firme convicción de vengar a su mentor, corrió escaleras abajo, el sonido de sus pasos resonaban a través de los escalones y paredes repletas de polvo y telarañas.

Cuando bajó, encontró que todo era un caos, rostros conocidos y apreciados luchaban contra Mortifagos. Harry logró encontrar a Remus en los alrededores, Tonks luchando arduamente junto al licántropo que lanzó miradas desesperadas cuando Fenrir Greyback onduló cerca de él, lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra. Ron estaba cerca también, él le miro con sus preocupados ojos azules antes de responder a un hechizo que rebotó en una ventana del pasillo, explotando enseguida sobre el Mortífago que lo había esquivado. Harry se preguntó levemente por Ginny antes de seguir corriendo tras las figuras difusas de Snape y Malfoy, seguidos de Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

— ¡Snape! —El grito raspó dolorosamente su garganta cuando divisó la capa negra descendiendo por las escaleras rumbo a los pasillos interiores. Un fuerte Expelliarmus fue lanzado hacia el profesor de Pociones, Malfoy se había adelantado con su comitiva, o eso pensaba. Snape sintió su varita deslizarse de sus manos apenas se volteó distraídamente hacia un lado, Potter estaba apuntándolo con la varita, su precaria estatura no era una traba para mirar con esos ojos verdes inyectados en rabia. _"Lo vio todo"_ , supo entonces Severus, el grito de un alumno se escuchó y la maldición lanzada por un desprevenido Mortífago rozó a través del pasillo antes de desintegrarse en medio de Harry y Severus; un _Avada Kedavra_ iluminando los vividos ojos esmeraldas antes de desaparecer.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Potter. —Bufó, con la tranquilidad brillando en esos ojos negros profundos, sin fin, sin piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien matara a sangre fría? ¿Sin importarle nada, sin remorderle la conciencia y estar allí hablando con él? Con ese tono despectivo, tan tranquilo como si fuese cualquier otro día. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Lo mató cuando confiaba en usted! ¡¡Cobarde!! —Gritó Harry, con la rabia de sus palabras corriendo por sus venas. Arrepentido de haber hecho caso en los _"Confía en Snape"_ que todos le habían dicho, aún sentía su corazón bombardeando sangre dolorosamente, cada vez que respiraba. El hecho de que Dumbledore estaba muerto se hacía más palpable y a cada segundo, Harry se desesperaba más. Snape lo había matado, sin consideración ni piedad.

Harry juró poder haber visto un destello de arrepentimiento en los profundos ojos negros de Snape, sólo por un segundo, el mismo segundo que vio a Ginny aparecer a través de un pasillo adjunto, gritando su nombre cuando era alcanzada por un Mortífago que le atrapó  y le sostuvo para que viera a la fuerza la caída de su héroe, el mismo segundo en el que Severus Snape habló finalmente:

—Yo sólo elegí el bando que mas me convenía, el que más nos convenía a ambos, Potter. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Severus antes de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió sintiera un hechizo explotar contra su sien. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie ligeramente nervioso con la varita alzada, la misma varita que había lanzado un _Desmaius_ por la espalda al desprevenido Niño de Oro, de Gryffindor. Ginny, desesperada, gritaba el nombre de su novio con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas antes de caer desmayada ante un hechizo exactamente igual.

Severus miró al pequeño muchacho desparramado en el piso, vulnerable y sin capacidad para defenderse. Se repitió, casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, de que su decisión era la mejor.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Había una chica al final del pasillo, Harry conocía el lugar y por alguna razón la conocía también a ella. Se encontraba ahora en El Ministerio de Magia, precisamente en el Departamento de Misterios, con sus pisos de pulidas aguas oscuras y estancadas, reflejando el vestido negro carmín que arrastraba lentamente una joven muchacha. El cabello estaba cayendo por su espalda como suaves hebras de seda negra, con sus hombros descubiertos y blanquecinos, irguiéndose elegantemente en su vestido de encaje, se veía hermosamente escalofriante bajo la fría luz de El Ministerio. Harry sintió añoranza y miedo, dos cosas que le confundieron al segundo de sentirlas, allí parado al final de pasillo. Tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

—  ** _¿Vamos a entrar?_** —El susurro se oyó silbante, frio como la piedra pulida. Harry reconoció casi de inmediato que era Pársel, fluido y natural, como cuando hablaba con las serpientes por accidente. La chica viró, su largo cabello negro dejando estelas en el aire, cuando Harry la tuvo frente a frente, jadeó con la impresión atravesando su pecho. Ojos rojos miraban directamente hacia él con sus pobladas pestañas negras parpadeando en un gesto de retorcida inocencia, era sólo una adolescente. Los labios color carmesí se curvaron alegremente cuando divisó a Harry y alzó los menudos brazos invitándolo a un abrazo. —  ** _¿Me dejas entrar?_**

Allí se acabó el sueño

.

.

.

Harry despertó repentinamente con el último cosquilleo del _"Enervate"_ recorriendo sus extremidades. Estaba acostado en una superficie dura y plana, roca de un calabozo posiblemente, sentía las extremidades entumecidas por el frío y los párpados pesados cuando intentó estirarse lentamente. La varita de Pino de Snape desapareció de su vista cuando el frío profesor de Pociones la guardó bajo su túnica, mientras que con una de sus manos cetrinas le daba despreciables palmadas a su mejilla para que despertara.

—Mucho tiempo dormido, Potter. — Las suelas de los zapatos de Snape resonaron contra el piso, Harry tanteó el suelo húmedo y encontró sus empapados lentes, estaban algo rotos en la esquina pero logro ver mejor cuando se los puso. Tanteando su ropa, descubrió que su varita no estaba con él, pero ~~que~~ el relicario seguía apretado en su puño agarrotado. Sentía protestar a todos sus músculos por la falta de movimiento a la que se vio sometido por un tiempo, del cual él no estaba informado.

—Snape. —Su voz sonó ronca cuando intentó reincorporarse adecuadamente, logrando solo mantenerse penosamente sentando en medio del lugar, orientándose con su precaria vista. Severus estaba de pie en una esquina de la estancia, era algo parecido a un calabozo, no había ventanas y las paredes eran igual que el piso, de fría roca plana, había sólo una vela flotando en el centro de la habitación iluminando precariamente las figuras patidifusas de tres mortífagos que no eran los de la Torre de Astronomía, además de Snape y otra figura oscura cubierta por una elegante túnica de capucha, que parecía liderar la asquerosa comitiva de asesinos.

—Pobre bebé Potter, solo, sin nadie que lo proteja… ¿Dónde está el sucio sangre Muggle de Dumbledore ahora? —Era la voz de Bellatrix, venía de uno de los enmascarados, solo que no sabía cuál. La mujer era lo suficientemente alta como para pasar desapercibida entre hombres, aunque Harry descubrió los pliegos del elegante vestido negro de la mujer al repasar su vista por los zapatos de cada quien. Apretó la mandíbula de manera desesperada, intentando no lanzar un improperio hacia la asesina de su padrino, estaba en desventaja y lo menos que quería era morir por una tontería.

Aunque Harry debía entender que el autocontrol no era una de sus virtudes.

—No peor de lo que estará Voldemort cuando lo encuentre. ¿No ha encontrado tu asqueroso amo otro escondite en el cual esconderse como un sucio ratón? _—_ Gruñó, sintiendo las extremidades pesadas y adoloridas, pero su lengua al menos funcionaba perfectamente, y su cerebro estaba trabajando lo más arduamente posible en busca de un buen plan de escape. La única salida era la roída puerta al final de la habitación, irónicamente bloqueada por el grupo de Mortífagos.

—Se atreve a decir su nombre… —Susurró Bellatrix, gruñendo entre dientes mientras disolvía su máscara. Su rostro se veía mucho mejor que antaño, el hombre de la túnica negra le detuvo antes de ir contra el Niño-Que-Vivió con una larga y pálida mano. Bellatrix apretó los dientes y arrugó el rostro en una mueca muy parecía a la de un niño caprichoso, luego simplemente acató la orden con un confuso respeto hacia la persona encapuchada.

Después de sus palabras, Harry pudo ver como Snape se tensaba en la esquina poco iluminada de nuevo, él parecía esperar algo ansiosamente, tal vez de Harry o de los Mortifagos frente a él. Harry no lo sabía muy bien, y tampoco siguió indagando en ello porque la cicatriz empezó a arder más fuerte que nunca, como cuando Voldemort lo había tocado en el cementerio de los Riddle deliberadamente, durante la noche de la última prueba. Cuando el encapuchado dio un paso hacia adelante, con una sonrisa viperina deslizándose por sus labios mientras Nagini aparecía tras él, Harry entendió el hecho de que ese  _era Voldemort._

 _"Felicidades, Harry, eres un genio",_ se felicitó cuando la punzada en su cicatriz le hizo gemir y retorcerse penosamente en su sitio acentuando arduamente el dolor muscular.  _"¡Un genio!"_

—Muy valiente, Harry Potter. —Tirado de nuevo en el piso y retorciéndose del dolor, Harry  pudo ver las suelas de las elegantes botas de piel de dragón posicionarse cerca de su rostro, de los ojos viperinos de Nagini mirarlo atentamente, y esa voz fría y arrastrada hablándole. —Me pregunto si esa valentía se aplica cuando sientes dolor, ¿ahora quieres decirme algo, pequeño? —Susurró con un tono de voz cada vez más escalofriante.

— ** _Está sufriendo mucho, déjalo respirar. Una cría mía no puede ser tratada así, Tom._** —Harry se sorprendió de cómo el dolor pasó en un segundo con solo la simple orden de Nagini. Voldemort se inclinó frente a él con las exhalaciones impresionadas de los Mortífagos cuando su amo alzó con una de sus manos el mentón del chico tembloroso del piso. Harry ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos vidriosos esmeralda abiertos por mucho tiempo, cuando todavía sentía espasmos de dolor recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque quería apartar esa mano extrañamente reconfortante de su rostro.

—  ** _¿Qué es esto, Potter?_** —El chico apretó fuertemente los ojos con frustración cuando los dedos fríos encontraron camino hasta el relicario apretado contra su pecho. Harry no tuvo suficiente fuerzas como para pelear por la potestad del colgante, así que sólo dejó que su dueño lo tomara de vuelta al sentir como la mayoría de sus fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente, era como si drenaran toda su energía con el objetivo de cansarlo. Harry sabía que era Voldemort quien lo hacía, aún oculto tras la capucha y con sus manos que, extrañamente, ya no parecían tan monstruosas como la última vez. Era algo ilógico que Voldemort quisiera que él no luchara, ya que era su mayor placer  el enfrentarse contra él. ¿Entonces…? ¿Simplemente no quería lastimarlo? ¿Por qué?

— ** _N-No te incumbe._** —Fue lo único que Harry pudo articular en un precario Pársel. Nagini pareció alegrarse con el hecho porque zigzagueó de una manera algo entusiasta alrededor del chico y lo cubrió con su pesado cuerpo, intentando darle calor, si es que una serpiente podía hacer eso.

—Muy bien hecho, Severus. —Ignoró deliberadamente al joven desparramado en el piso, Voldemort se giró con su fría sonrisa mientras analizaba el relicario que no había llegado a ser destruido. —Ni una sola de tus palabras han sido mentiras, sólo por eso te concedo el que te vayas. Dile a Narcissa que estaré complacido con que te dé una buena habitación esta noche. Márchense todos, hablaré yo mismo con el chico.

—Pero mi señor... —Intentó Bellatrix, la firme mano de un mortífago la tomo del brazo, (probablemente su esposo), Harry no estuvo muy seguro, y la guió hacia la única oxidada puerta del lugar para desaparecer por ella.

Una vez los pasos se alejaron lo suficiente, Voldemort volvió a girar hacia el tembloroso muchacho que era Harry Potter, el glorioso Niño-Que-Vivió, la única esperanza del Mundo Mágico, allí, tirado en el piso, tan indefenso como el pobre niño que era. Lanzó un sonido chasqueante al aire dejando ver su descontento.

—El viejo entrometido de Dumbledore, —chasqueó el Señor Tenebroso. —Siempre metiéndose en donde no le incumbe. Sospeché que sabría de los Horrocrux. Nunca pensé que te lo diría, pero me fue muy útil al final. —Susurró. Harry no sabía por qué lo sentía tan cerca, respirando en su oreja.  ¿Cuándo fue que se había acercado tanto?— ¿Quién diría que el pequeño Niñito-Que-Vivió es exactamente una de las razones por las cuales sigo vivo? —La carcajada áspera hizo a Harry temblar innecesariamente. De súbito, dos manos frías le levantaron del suelo, sosteniéndolo contra el pecho ajeno, Harry luchó fieramente con sus puños antes de sentir un nuevo tirón que drenó gran parte de su fuerza. Jadeó cuando sus piernas le fallaron, y tuvo que sostenerse de la túnica de su enemigo. Riddle pareció complacido con ello.

—Sucio monstruo... —Harry iba a continuar, a decir las mil y un sandeces que había aprendido de parte de Ron y de sus ataques de rabia. Pero un dedo detuvo el movimiento de sus labios junto con un hechizo de silencio no verbal y sin varita, Harry al menos se alegró internamente en seguir  su perorata dentro de su mente donde podría asesinar una y otra vez al ser sin alma frente a él. Riddle, aún así, le miraba con esos fríos ojos rojos tras la capucha, clavando sus orbes en él.

—Habla con muy poco recato, Potter. —Harry hubiera lanzado un grito junto con un hechizo punzante si hubiese podido en ese preciso instante. —Pero eso no es importante ahora, —aceptó el mayor, alzando el relicario entre sus manos. —Lo que me importa en estos momentos  es saber de dónde sacaste  esta copia del relicario de Salazar Slytherin…  ¿Y en dónde está el verdadero?

—Ese es... —Intento decir Harry cuando sintió el hechizo desvanecerse de sus cuerdas vocales. —Ése es el real, lo tomé yo mismo de la cueva. —Mintió, sabiendo que fue Dumbledore quien se había apropiado del relicario. Pensó, vagamente, que tal vez el astuto profesor lo hubiera cambiado cuando se lo pasó a él. Solo que…  ¿con qué motivo?

—Tomando lo que no es suyo. Aunque no, Potter, éste no es el original. —Bufó el Señor Tenebroso. —Grandes cosas enseñaba ese viejo chiflado. Grandes cosas. —Remarcó con ironía. Un dedo zigzagueó a través del rostro de Harry, tanteando la piel suave mientras éste rehuía de su tacto. Voldemort pareció terriblemente divertido cuando Harry se contorsionó a través de su espalda, sólo por escapar de él. La capucha cayó en ese momento, cuando Harry era precariamente sostenido por las manos del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Unos ojos rojos le dieron la bienvenida a un rostro afilado y fuerte, en facciones atractivas, evocándole mucho al Tom Riddle Sr., de los recuerdos de los Gaunt. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era… _atractivo_.

Se estremeció ante la línea de pensamiento, deteniéndola de inmediato.

— ** _Tú..._** —Susurró Harry, sintiendo un placentero tirón de mágia provenir del enlace. Repentinamente sus ojos se aclararon como dos joyas de mar, parecía turbado frente al hombre maduro y atractivo frente a él… había algo nuevo allí, Harry lo sabía. Era una nueva conexión, algo diferente de la cicatriz, era como si la persona que le sostenía tuviera cierto poder en sus acciones en ese momento. Estaba repentinamente enterado del hecho de que allí había algo nuevo, demasiado latente para ser verdad.

— ** _Lo s-sé._** —Desdeñó, con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo lentamente, apartando de sus pensamientos al joven muchacho. —Muy parecido a mi asqueroso padre, creo que llegué a escuchar de parte de Severus que Dumbledore te daba clases para hacerme frente, una buena dosis de la vida de mi asqueroso padre debió de serte introducida... —dudó— repugnante ascendencia, pero mejor esto a un hombre mitad serpiente. No resulta muy atractivo a la vista. —Simplificó, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que hizo a aparecer dos caninos afilados, y resaltar su manzana de Adán. Tom Riddle estaba frente a Harry, con su nariz recta y ojos rojos que hablaban de altivez, pero el cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rostro libremente, apenas largo, lo hacía ver más atractivo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora? —Susurró Harry, notando que hacia minutos ya podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Con eso en mente, se alejó dos temblorosos pasos con un porte tenso y vigilante, aún con la muda esperanza de encontrar su varita tirada en algún lugar del calabozo.

—No has escuchado bien, ¿cierto? —Harry sentía que no podía venir nada bueno, no cuando el mismísimo Voldemort estaba sonriendo de aquella manera. — ¿Por qué crees que tenemos esta conexión tan... _peculiar_? —Riddle se paseó por la habitación sin recelos, observando a Harry que se encogía buscando una salida como un cervatillo asustado, la fría voz de Tom le calaba hasta los huesos como un cincel afilado. Y… ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que parecía empujar hacia él con tanta insistencia?

 _"¡Tu varita!",_  gritó una inexistente voz en su cabeza que le hizo olvidar el asunto por ese momento mientras que Riddle seguía hablando. _"Debes encontrar tu varita"_ — ¿Un error, quizás? Jamás se supo, el día en que intenté matarte, dejé esa cicatriz en tu frente. —Apuntó el rayo que se mostraba orgullosamente tras un rebelde mechón de pelo azabache. — Una marca mía, en ti.  Lamenté no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, fue un error, pero uno muy bueno. Tú, mi querido niño… eres un Horrocrux, eres  _mi_ Horrocrux. Una persona en carne y hueso hecha para mantenerme vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Una parte de mi alma, una parte de mí. —Hizo una pausa, su altiva mirada repasando el delgado cuerpo de Harry. Éste se encontró con que no había más espacio para dar otro paso atrás porque chocó contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente desesperado, miró directamente hacia los profundos ojos rojos de su adversario que le contemplaron con deleite. —Y eres todo mío, Harry James Potter.

— ¡¡Nunca!! —Gritó Harry, al tiempo que lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_ sin varita que logró consumir la poca energía que le quedaba en su organismo. Aún así, buscó fuerzas para reincorporarse, correr hasta la puerta y salir porque… ¡Aleluya!, ¡estaba abierta! No pudo siquiera salir de ese pasillo cuando sintió de nuevo ese extraño jalón que venía desde la otra parte de esa extraña y nueva conexión que Voldemort había entablado. Le hacía sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo mientras se drenaba todo, sus fuerzas, su magia, incluso sus ganas de resistirse. El oxígeno de sus pulmones estrangulando los órganos vitales, presionando incómodamente. Todo pareció demasiado pesado y confuso cuando se desplomó de rodillas al piso, sus brazos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Escuchó los tranquilos pasos de Tom caminando por el pasillo, Nagini se arrastraba junto a él.

— ** _Una cría muy mala. —_** Fue lo que Harry logró escuchar cuando sintió que Voldemort lo elevaba entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho que encontró extrañamente cálido y reconfortante. Cuando la inconsciencia quería llevárselo de nuevo, simplemente pudo sentir inconscientemente que estaba en el lugar donde se suponía que debía de estar. Suspiró, apretando su mejilla contra el cuello de Tom,  sin ser capaz de reconocer que estaba mal o bien. — ** _Muuuy mala._**

**-BreathOfLife-**

La segunda vez que Harry despertó, una incómoda sensación de necesidad estaba instalada en su pecho a la par que una agradable y mullida cama le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, con las sabanas cálidas y reconfortantes rebosando a su alrededor, estancadas y cálidas al tacto. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando se sintió tan cómodo, sino que se deslizó deliciosamente a través de la frazadas, disfrutando de los últimos retazos de su placentero sueño hasta que escuchó una respiración en la misma habitación, y repentinamente todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su mente de una forma que lo mareó al reincorporarse precipitadamente en la cama. Estaba en una habitación elegante, la cama de cuatro postes y dosel oscuro era elegante, con tallados de oro y exquisitos detalles que Harry no pudo apreciar al encontrar torpemente unos lentes nuevos, en la orilla del buro a su derecha.

Al fondo de la habitación, Voldemort estaba sentado en una elegante y a simple vista, costosa silla estampada con negro y verde. Sus tranquilos e inexpresivos ojos rojos le miraban desde la lejanía con sus piernas cruzadas, y un conjunto de aristocrática ropa negra resaltando su imponente figura, esperando el momento en el que Harry finalmente despertara.

—Tú... —Gruñó, apretando sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos, masticando lentamente las palabras entre sus labios. Riddle elevó la comisura de su labio en un gesto que pareció de todo menos agradable.

—Buena manera de referirse a los mayores.

—…Tú mataste a mis padres. —Siseó Harry, cada palabra empezando a teñirse en Pársel, sílaba por sílaba.— ¡¡Por ti mataron a Sirius!! ¡¡ **Por ti mataron a Dum _bled_** _ **ore**!_! ¡¡E _r_ e _s u **n bastardo controlador, cobarde y asqueroso asesino...!!**_

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar en Pársel, pero los ojos del mayor brillaron con oscura diversión cuando se levantó y caminó hacia un histérico Harry Potter que estaba terriblemente ocupado lanzando todas las sandeces en su contra, con su cabello revuelto y los labios rojos tintineando al borde de la histeria.

Tom hizo un ademán con su mano que logró callar mágicamente a Harry, el hechizo silenciador lo enfureció porque se alzó aún más sobre las frazadas, esta vez buscando ir contra la integridad física del hombre mayor, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que Tom logró esquivar fácilmente. Harry sintió como sus manos eran apresadas contra las sábanas, y su cuerpo era impactado contra la suave superficie, mientras una mano apretaba dolorosamente contra la piel de su mandíbula, donde seguramente ya habría heridas hechas por las filosas uñas.

—Tan implacable como tus padres. —Gruñó el mago oscuro, sus fríos ojos siguiendo el ceño frunció del Gryffindor de pelo oscuro. — Personas así mueren... _tan_ rápido. —Los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron contemplados sobre el hombre mayor, fijos, como dos faroles encendidos. Su respiración irregular contra el pecho contrario, las uñas lograron sacar sangre de su labio cuando el Lord las arrastró a través de la boca, suavemente redondeada y roja de la rabia. —Deberé domarte, con dedicación, Harry. —Expresó, con éxtasis brillando en sus ojos fríos como llamas congeladas.

El chico pataleó insistentemente bajo el contacto del mago oscuro, soltando sonidos que serían gritos indignados si no tuviera un hechizo silenciador en las cuerdas vocales. Harry sintió las frías manos de Riddle atravesar su piel a través de una pijama que no estaba consciente que llevaba hasta ese momento. Un hechizo pegó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, la nariz de Voldemort inhaló el olor del chico, el contacto se sentía contradictoriamente placentero cuando oleadas de magia intoxicante mezclada a la suya llegaban desde el recién descubierto enlace. ¿ _Qué le había hecho Voldemort?_ , pensó Harry, cuando un jadeo casi se le escapa de los labios.

—Escúchame bien: —Susurró Voldemort, peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Harry finalmente jadeó. —Eres mi Horrocrux. Aceptarás casarte conmigo y te enlazarás en tres días. Serás mi consorte ante la ley, y ante esto, no replicarás. N o harás nada que pueda lucir contra tu voluntad… ¿Me has entendido?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, exaltados, todo placer dejado atrás. Ante todo pronóstico, las manos de Harry se levantaron estampando sus nudillos contra el rostro perfecto del asesino de sus padres.

— ¡Jódete! —Le escupió. Tom sonrió sombríamente encajando de nuevo su barbilla con sus largos dedos, Harry peleó aún hundido entre frazadas esponjosas y mullidas.

—Pensé que dirías eso. —Replicó, maquiavélicamente divertido. Tomó el brazo de Harry para reincorporarlo en sus temblorosas piernas y arrastrarlo hasta pasar la habitación, se dirigieron a un pequeño recibidor donde fueron a parar a un pasillo junto a unas escaleras. — ¡Peter! —Rugió el hombre, Pettigrew apareció encorvado penosamente sobre su espalda desde un rincón oscuro.

— ¿Sí, My lord? —El hombrecillo observó a Harry con sus relucientes y pequeños ojos de rata, el chico lo observó con rabia subiendo a sus ojos verdes, aún incrédulos. Estaban pasando tantas cosas y no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para procesarlas todas, pero Pettigrew era una de esas cosas que lograban fijar su rabia en un sólo punto.

—Trae a los amigos de Potter al vestíbulo. —Dijo, con frialdad, Pettigrew asintió y corrió escaleras abajo. Harry sintió un helado sentimiento encogerse en su pecho al pensar en todos sus conocidos, creyentes de la causa de Dumbledore. Tal vez presos bajo la mano de los mortífagos, recordó vagamente a Ginny siendo atrapada por uno antes de que desmayara. Exhaló con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el fuerte agarre de Voldemort que lo arrastraba hasta el oscuro vestíbulo de lo que pareció ser Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, con su madre frente a él, charlando con Bellatrix a un lado de la muy costosa chimenea de mármol. Las tres personas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie cuando su Señor apareció. Tom tiró deliberadamente a Harry, desparramándolo en el piso de una manera que hizo tronar sus huesos.

—Justo ahora... —Bramó, con una fría e inexpresiva mirada sobre el chico. —El Ministerio ha caído bajo mi gente, Hogwarts ha sido subyugada junto a su director, y la Sociedad Mágica de Inglaterra sabe que está bajo mi mandato desde hoy. Soy el nuevo rey de este país, Harry Potter. He tomado mi derecho como único heredero de Slytherin exponiéndolo ante esta dañada sociedad que los hijos de Muggles nos han dejado, y al fin he conseguido el dominio de toda Inglaterra. Todo este país en este preciso momento está cambiando, los Sangre Puras regresarán a sus merecidos puestos en la sociedad. —Bellatrix rió, aplaudiendo como una pequeña niña emocionada, sus grandes ojos estaban encendidos con retorcida diversión. Draco estaba tieso en su sitio junto a su madre que lucía respetuosa ante las palabras de su Lord, aunque mantenía una considerable distancia entre su hijo y su señor, bloqueando la vista con su cuerpo. —Los ~~sangre~~ Muggles y traidores a la sangre serán la escoria de este imperio, las Criaturas Mágicas volverán a ser parte de la vida cotidiana, y yo dominaré cada decisión desde aquí. —Justo cuando las palabras se escuchaban  mas extasiadas, casi ahogadas en la grandeza de lo que Tom Riddle presumía como su reinado, Peter entró repentinamente en una puerta casi inexistente en la habitación, junto con otro Mortífago rubio, arrastrando a tres personas de sus respectivos cabellos: dos eran pelirrojos, y una castaña. Harry los reconoció fácilmente, eran  Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Atados, maltratados, con golpes visibles en el rostro.

El aire le faltó en ese instante.

— ¡¡Ginny!! —Fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando la chica fue bruscamente lanzada sobre el suelo tal como lo hicieron con él hacía unos pocos minutos. Su novia gimoteó, con el labio partido y claras muestras de maltrato en su agradable rostro, sus pies y manos estaban encadenadas. Sus grandes ojos marrones apenas pudieron ser elevados hacia Harry para suplicar ayuda, y él se precipitó, intentando ponerse de pie. Ginny gimió, sus manos mallugadas se arrastraron hacia Harry.

—Sujétalo. —Tom le ordenó a Draco. Él vaciló, mirando a Harry, pero el empuje de su cautelosa madre hizo que no dudara en alcanzar a Potter, y sujetarlo de los delgados brazos que parecían no tener fuerza para luchar.

—Oh, Ginny. Lo siento tanto...

— ¿Cómo crees que serán tratados tus amigos en esta sociedad bajo mi mando? —Preguntó Riddle, mirando hacia Harry. La varita gemela del Horrocrux se elevó, amenazando con hacer daño a alguna de esas tres personas. —Tú pequeña y adorable novia, por ejemplo. Severus me dijo que la quieres tanto… ¿cómo te sentirías si ella sufriera? ¿Mmm?

Un Crucio no-verbal se impactó contra el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny, que gimió ahogadamente y convulsionó contra el piso con su cabello rojo, como hebras de fuego agitándose. El hechizo era tan poderoso, que le hizo poner a la chica sus ojos en blanco enseguida. Los gritos salían de ella como una alarma que resonaba en los oídos de Harry.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala, maldita sea! ¡¡No ha hecho nada!! —Draco tuvo que presionar más su agarre sobre el desesperado Harry, que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para elevarse e intentar llegar hasta su novia pelirroja. Desafortunadamente para él, Draco tuvo la suficiente fuerza para subyugarlo. —¡¡No ha hecho nada!!

—Sabes cómo salvarla, como evitar el dolor de tus conocidos… como ayudarlos. —Apuntó calmadamente Tom. Sus ojos rojos estaban brillando más que nunca sobre el desesperado muchacho de ojos verdes, que no apartaba su mirada de la pelirroja. Tom estaba seguro que él la amaba más que su propio orgullo. —Sólo una palabra, mi pequeño niño. —Alentó, viendo el punto de quiebre en esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

—¡¡¡NO!!! —Bramó Harry, negándose rotundamente con el fantasma de las lágrimas atravesando sus ojos. Parecía divido entre el miedo y el odio. Entre su orgullo e ideales, o Ginny y su vida.

Los gritos de la chica empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes, mientras que Tom seguía presionando con el Crucio con placentera saña. La Weasley gritaba con el sonido atravesando las paredes como una caja de resonancia, un hilo de sangre espesa bajaba por sus labios lentamente, Ginny se convulsionaba cada vez más fuerte acentuando las heridas de su rostro, y la manera casi penosa en que se erguía del dolor.

Hermione y Ron, descubrió Harry, apenas podían elevar moribundamente los ojos, no podían siquiera gritar. Pero Harry encontró la súplica brillando en sus ojos amoratados, la preocupación, la desesperación. Debía hacer algo.

Tom bufó, aburrido ya, si el chico no reaccionaba con uno de ellos tenía más con los cuales probar. Desveló el Crucio, Ginny cayó seca sobre el pulido piso refinado, gimiendo levemente al sentir cada herida punzar contra sus nervios.

—Si esa es tu decisión… —Bufó el mago oscuro, elevando su varita para lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_.

La desesperación nos hace hacer locuras…

— ¡¡ACEPTO!! —El grito de Harry resonó en los oídos de Draco, el cual se exaltó, pensando que Potter nunca cedería. Era orgulloso como cualquier Gryffindor, o en todo caso, Slytherin. Potter presumía de ser el más terco posible en la historia de Hogwarts, mas nunca pensó en que aceptara la proposición de su Señor.

La varita gemela se elevó, elegante, antes de ocultarse tras las ropas de su amo, que presumía de una fría expresión satisfecha.

—Narcissa, —exigió Tom, la mujer rubia dio un paso hacia adelante, con su mirada velada hacia el piso con respeto. —Organizarás la boda. En tres días, sin retraso, si cumples con mis exigencias, Lucius será liberado de Azkaban lo más pronto posible. — Narcissa elevó el rostro repentinamente, con sus ojos azules brillantes, impactados. La expectativa de su esposo de vuelta pareció darle la valentía para darle la mirada más agradecida que tuvo de entre su repertorio al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo.

—Se lo agradezco, mi señor. —Gimió Narcissa, tan agradecida que los sentimientos apenas cabían en su voz, el cabello rubio pulcramente peinado se inclino en una reverencia. —No le fallaré.

Tom bufó. —Eso espero.

Harry, aprovechando la falta de atención en él, arrastró su cuerpo a través de la estancia cuando ya no sintió la presión de los dedos de Malfoy en su brazo. Llegó hasta Ginny suspirando aliviado cuando notó que el temblor en sus  extremidades había cesado. La chica se aferró a él con ahínco, sus ojos amoratados apenas visibles entre la hinchazón.

—Harry… —Gimió, con los labios resecos. Sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con amor, —no lo hagas. —Le susurró, los dedos desplegándose a través del suave pijama de seda que Harry nunca reconocería. Ella parecía desolada, casi muerta, como un fantasma demasiado arrepentido, su voz  era como un hilo fino y arisco. —Cualquier cosa que quieran, no lo hagas. Harry, mírame, prométemelo. Hazlo por mí, sal de aquí, lucha. Harry, te amo.

—Te sacaré de aquí, Ginny. Lo prometo. —Los dedos temblorosos de la pelirroja limpiaron las lágrimas de Harry con reverencia. Ella parecía perdida, no totalmente consciente de donde estaban.

—Te amo... —Repitió, como si de alguna manera supiera que eso reforzaba las esperanzas de su novio.

—Llévatelo. — Ordenó Voldemort con una desdeñosa mirada enviada hacia Ginny y en cómo sus brazos aferraban al chico entre sus brazos, tanto cariño le asqueaba. Bellatrix amplió su gran sonrisa al jalar a Harry de su brazo y apartarlo de la temblorosa Ginny. Sorprendentemente, el moreno no se opuso. —Y devuélvalos al calabozo.

—Dijiste que... —Empezó a replicar Harry, sus piernas apenas lo sostuvieron sobre sus pies cuando se escapó del agarre de Bellatrix para encarar al mago oscuro. Sus manos apretaron el brazo de Tom, que mostró una expresión desdeñosa y le apretó contra él, manteniéndolo muy cerca.

—Después de la unión, —aseguró éste, impasible. —Los dejaré ir entonces.

Harry cedió, finalmente. Relajando sus músculos, Bellatrix le tomó del brazo y le guió a la salida.

—Perdone la insolencia, —murmuró Narcissa, su ligera voz cantarina temblando. — ¿Pero por qué Potter, mi señor? Es un mestizo, solo la mitad de un Sangre Pura. ¿Por qué él como consorte?

Tom deslizó la gélida sonrisa siniestra a través de sus labios, se inclino hacia la mujer Malfoy, hablando en voz baja mientras Draco se apartaba para no incomodar. —Porque somos iguales, querida Narcissa.

La mujer asintió sumisa, sabiendo que esa no era la verdad absoluta. 


	2. Las razones de Snape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape le explica a Harry porqué lo entregó al Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción Breath of life (un soplo de vida) de Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Gracias Sthefynice por betear este capítulo.

Capítulo 2: **Las razones de Snape**

_“Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo.”_

**—Vittorio Alfieri**

Harry fue lanzado a  una habitación desconocida. Tan pronto como el Señor Oscuro  escapó de su vista, Bellatrix deslizó una risita rasposa y le miró con sus oscuros ojos divertidos, cerró la puerta frente a los ojos del Niño-Que-Vivió, con el seguro traqueteando y el brillo de un hechizo bloqueador adherido por precaución. Harry inclinó la cabeza, su respiración tamborileaba inquieta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Bellatrix ya estaba lejos, se lanzó contra el pomo de la puerta, con frustración comprobó que estaba cerrada con un hechizo. Intento no entrar en pánico, reguló su respiración cerrando los ojos, e inhaló con lentitud. Al final de la habitación, fría e impersonal, se levantaba un ventanal con un balcón de puertas de cristal. 

Observó con detenimiento la habitación en busca de algún objeto que pudiera romper el cristal. La cama era amplia, similar a la que había visto en la habitación del Lord, todo era lo suficientemente impersonal como para adivinar que no estaba habitada. Lo que logró discernir fue que  la puerta del baño conducía a un lavabo elegante y modesto como para tratarse de los Malfoy’s: sólo había una ducha, productos personales y toallas dentro de un gabinete de baño que combinaban con el negro y blanco de las baldosas.  No había nada que lo ayudara  a escapar. Perdiendo la calma, volvió en sus pasos  hacia el balcón;  al acercarse, pudo comprobar que el vidrio tallado era lo suficientemente  grueso como para hacer inútiles a sus puños. Apretó la  yema de los dedos con firmeza contra la superficie fría, sintiendo el encantamiento de refuerzo fluir por el cristal.

 Arrastró su mano por el cabello desordenado con frustración. Había  refuerzos  mágicos  alrededor de todo el balcón, gruño maldiciendo a Riddle. Un puño descargó su pena sobre la superficie imperturbable, tras el balcón, casi burlándose de él, un pétreo jardín de flora despampanante daba paso a la libertad.

Al parecer, Voldemort predijo con exactitud los intentos de escapar que tendría en algún punto del período que pasaría en esa habitación. Harry despotricó, liberó una patada de frustración al  suelo; el muy idiota tenía que ser tan meticuloso y prevenido, tan desesperante. Harry volvió a gruñir, dejándose caer sobre el piso alfombrado de un mórbido color ceniza.

¿Qué había hecho? Aceptar un matrimonio con el asesino  de sus padres, eso había hecho.

Mantuvo la calma, no debía desesperarse. Sus ojos vagaron de nuevo por toda la habitación. Había un armario al final, blanco y frio con tallados victorianos, al mirar hacia arriba notaba los dibujos de hojas secas y _vintage_ hechizado que rodeaban los alrededores del techo, una puerta desnuda estaba a su derecha dando paso al baño, ni siquiera había alguna chimenea con algún atizador, nada.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presión sobre su pecho. Ginny, con seguridad, había sido torturada con la maldición _Cruciatus_ después de su encuentro, tal vez incluso se le aplicaron castigos físicos que pudieron romper el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, al igual que Ron y Hermione, quienes podrían estar sufriendode igual manera. Todo por su  culpa, por haber seguido a Malfoy y a Snape, enviado por la rabia y el deseo de venganza, ¿es que nunca nada podía salir bien? De nuevo su respiración se volvía irregular, Harry sabía que en algún momento cedería, sabía que esto lo estaba sobrepasando. Se sentía desesperado, el corazón le latía en la garganta, con las frustración que causó estragos en sus esperanzas. 

 _“Respira, cálmate”,_ repitió dentro de sí, su cabeza parecía estar dando giros agitados con un dolor que  punzaba hasta su cerebro.

Se levantó solo para desparramarse sobre la cama, dispuesto a esperar el momento preciso en el que tuviera tiempo para escapar. Sus ojos se fijaron en la doble puerta de madera que le confinaba a  las garras de Tom Riddle.

Escaparía de alguna manera,  daría lucha y ganaría.

Ganaría como siempre.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Tom estaba complacido. Pero no feliz, porque los sentimientos  eran un estorbo la mayoría del tiempo.  Lo habían sido desde que fue un niño huérfano sin esperanzas, un adolescente sin nadie en quién confiar o un hombre  que defendía los ideales que nadie respetaba.

Aunque, tampoco era que los necesitaba, ahora que el Ministerio Mágico Ingles caía sobre sus manos, ansiosas y ávidas de poder.

Lord Voldemort, ahora conocido como Tom Riddle, heredero de Slytherin, se había hecho de la Inglaterra Mágica con solo su astucia. Actualmente, reyes de diferentes países recibirían la noticia de que el Reino de Inglaterra se había alzado de nuevo gracias al (ahora más que reconocido), heredero de Slytherin. País que, tan decaído y dañado  por los ánimos de la guerra, no pondría oposición más que algunos pocos.  Tom sabía que todo estaba pasando exactamente como debían de hacerlo: las piezas estaban a su favor, tenía la fama, el título y los seguidores adecuados. No podía fallar.

No obstante, alguien probablemente hubiera señalado un punto en falso en su plan: La Orden del Fénix, tontos rebeldes que no aceptarían a un Rey, un Rey que había matado a muchos para sustituir lo que ellos creían que era un “justo sistema democrático”. Y era justo  allí en donde jugaría su carta bajo la manga, a su favor. Harry Potter, un chico de sólo 16 años que había sido destinado a matarle.

Pero Tom esta vez había sido inteligente, y con ayuda de la información valiosa de que el pequeño muchacho no era nada más que uno de sus _Horrocruxes_   todo pudo encajar con exactitud en su plan. Aquel chico que cargaba en sus hombros las esperanzas del Mundo Mágico y de la Orden del Fénix, de todos aquellos tontos ilusos que creían podrían derrotarlo, no era más que el trofeo de su gloria.

Nada haría a la población mágica sentirse más desamparada que el hecho de que su propio héroe les traicionara. Harry era lo suficientemente poderoso como para gestar y perpetuar la línea del próximo reinado de Inglaterra, junto con la noble sangre de Salazar Slytherin alzándola en todo su orgullo de nuevo. Tom sabía que no había nadie más idóneo para compartir un enlace matrimonial con él que el mismísimo Harry Potter. El Lord  estaba consciente de no amar a nada, ni  a nadie más que así mismo por sobre todas las cosas, pero el dilema radicaba en que aquel pequeño y entrometido Gryffindor insufrible albergaba un fragmento de su alma dentro de él. En alguna parte de su cuerpo llevaba latiendo  una  parte del heredero de Salazar Slytherin, lo que lo hacía perfecto para  ejercer el trabajo de consorte. Cambiaba un poco sus planes originales, sí, pero para bien. 

Era por ello que Tom se hallaba tan confiado, porque esta vez, todo encajaba y nada se saldría de su plan. Harry Potter sería suyo como lo era ahora Inglaterra.

Unos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta de caoba, y los pensamientos del Lord divagaron hasta desaparecer.

—Pase—permitió, con voz ronca. El traje negro de Severus  ondeó al pasar hacia el despacho de su Señor, se inclinó y murmuró un _“Mi rey”_ ,que ahora todos estaban obligados a usar. La coronación sería al día siguiente, frente a los ojos de todos, y aunque aún no llevara el título, los Mortífagos ya habían empezado a mostrar su aprobación por su próximo Rey. —Severus,  es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí.

Snape desdeñó una mueca cuando se le permitió sentarse frente a su Señor en una pomposa silla de estampado negro. El despacho de su Señor en la mansión Malfoy era frío y elegante, como su dueño, aunque anterior a eso hubiera sido el de Lucius Malfoy. Con poca iluminación y decoración  de oscura madera, la única luz provenía del ventanal de cortinas de terciopelo vino tinto, y las misteriosas velas en los rincones menos perceptibles en donde Nagini solía tomar un poco de calor de las velas.

— ¿Que deseas, Severus? Muy pocas veces intentas llamar mi atención y sé que no eres dado a las charlas.

—Deseo hablar con el muchacho—pidió Severus, con seguridad en su voz susurrante. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse  a la nueva apariencia  de su Señor como los demás Mortífagos. Pero aun era inquietante como éste había recuperado su anterior  apariencia. La quijada firme de ángulos elegantes se alzaba con soberbia, pero sus mortales ojos rojos seguían allí, recordando que tenía el suficiente poder como para albergar tanta magia negra, hasta  el punto de que su alma se tiñera de ella.

Tom alzó una ceja, imperturbable.

— ¿Ver al chico?—preguntó con desconfianza, su voz viperina reforzando su apariencia mortal. La tensión en los hombros de Snape era palpable, pero su rostro parecía inescrutable.

—Me temo que Potter es algo susceptible a los ideales que se le implantaron desde niño, si le explico con propiedad mis razones tal vez ceda, poco, me temo. Me veo en la necesidad de ver  el que acepte debidamente su puesto… —Tom observó con detenimiento  a uno de sus Mortifagos más confiables, la fuente de información que había resultado vital. Sin Severus, todos sus planes más importantes hubieran caído en picada, y los de Dumbledore habrían triunfado sin duda, aun después de su muerte.

—Ve con él si eso lo que pretendes. —Aceptó con desinterés. —Supongo que él se  tranquilizaría si logras  convencerle de que todo ha sido por su bien. —Dejó un gesto con su pálida mano y señaló hacia la salida. Severus  se inclinó con respeto y se marchó.  Tom lo vio marchar desinteresado, con sus pensamientos puestos aun en la coronación para el día siguiente.

Snape logró respirar ligero cuando salió de la oficina, debía tener primero el permiso de su Señor para poder visitar al muchacho. De lo contrario, hubiese hecho lo posible por evitar esa sensación asfixiante cuando se estaba cerca del Lord. Caminó por pasillos de Malfoy Manor con confianza, intentando sacudirse los escalofríos de la piel. Se encontró con algunos Mortifagos por el camino, también con Narcissa, que planeaba un tanto emocionada la pomposa boda que ahora estaba organizando para nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle y Harry Potter, los enemigos insondables más grandes que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido, y además, próximos reyes de Inglaterra.

Llegó hasta la puerta con impaciencia, sintiéndose tenso al saber que al otro lado estaba el hijo de Lily, angustiado por sus amigos y de lo que estuviera pasando afuera de la mansión, desinformado e indefenso. ¿Era eso un buen pago al sacrificio de su amiga? ¿De la tierna y delicada Lily? Severus tomó aire para mantener su máscara fría e imperturbable, y en el proceso, despejar sus dudas.

Lily hubiera preferido a su hijo vivo  y con una familia que muerto por “El bien mayor”

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse vibró bajo su mano  apoyada en el pomo.  Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado, y por precaución, empuñó su varita. Pero fue inevitable alarmarse cuando no vio a nadie  en toda la habitación, la madera bajo unos pies descalzos gimió justo antes de que Severus esquivara el pedazo de madera que había estado destinado a hacerle daño.

— ¡Bastardo traidor! —Bramó Harry, apareciendo de manera repentina detrás de la puerta. El pedazo de madera partida con astillas filosas entre las manos jóvenes fue alzado de nuevo, en son de amenaza. —¡¡Asqueroso bastardo asesino!! —Avanzó contra Severus, con seguridad. Éste en vez de esquivarlo como la vez anterior, le sostuvo las manos, arrebatándole el pedazo de madera que  cayó sobre el piso. Snape estaba sorprendido por el asalto repentino, pero más que todo, estaba secretamente alegre de que el chiquillo aun siguiera vivo y sano.  Con frecuencia, dejarlo solo en una habitación acarreaba más desgracias que beneficios.

— ¡Cállese, por Merlín!—Exclamó resentido el pocionista. — ¿Podría usted escucharme antes de hacer pataletas? ¡Pudo matar a alguien con eso!

— ¡Pues usted mató a Dumbledore! ¡¿Por qué habría de importarme si lo mato a usted?! ¡Sucio traidor de mierda! —El chillido de Harry casi le deja sin tímpanos, el pequeño muchacho avanzó nuevamente después de haber sido empujado con brusquedad hacia atrás. Parecía tan decidido a matarlo que Severus se permitió sentir al menos una pizca de miedo cuando recuperó el pedazo de madera para atacarlo. — ¡Usted lo mató, y él confiaba en usted!

— ¡ÉL ME ORDENÓ QUE LO MATARA! —Estalló, harto de los chillidos de su alumno. Los ojos de Harry se templaron con la barbilla elevada, la anterior llama furiosa de sus irises pasó a ser la vulnerable ventana hacia el alma del chico. Snape se relajó cuando Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás—Estaba agonizando ¡Dumbledore prefirió una muerte limpia y fácil, a una dolorosa! ¡¡Me lo ordenó él mismo!!

— ¿Cómo sé que es verdad? —Murmuró con desconfianza, el pedazo de madera balanceándose en sus manos menudas y heridas por las astillas. Severus dudó, pero al menos el chico ya no estaba alzando cualquier objeto filoso en busca de la muerte segura de alguien.

—Tendrás  que depositar tu confianza en mí. ¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí y no muerto y en la lista de asuntos resueltos del Lord? Escúchame. —Sentenció con gravedad. Harry mordió su labio con duda. Severus vio, levemente, como el fantasma de las lágrimas en los ojos  parecidos a los de Lily, empezaban a brillar. Oh, no, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a un chiquillo lloroso.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —Harry intentó  regular su tono de voz,  su cuerpo parecía inquieto, los ojos nerviosos parpadearon para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Al parecer, su orgullo era más grande que su pena. Severus se irguió de nuevo, arreglando con un movimiento de cabeza los mechones que se habían salido de lugar durante el forcejeo, miró hacia las inquietas manos del chico, estaban llenas de sangre. Al mirar hacia el armario del fondo, efectivamente, la puerta estaba desencajada y una parte considerable arrancada a golpes.

—Déjame primero curar esas heridas. —Harry no supo si fue un ofrecimiento o una orden, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el brusco toque de Snape tomó sus manos, el oscuro profesor movió en una limpia floritura su varita. Harry vio como  las astillas desaparecían  en volutas de brillantina roja y las heridas se cerraban frente a sus ojos.

Se alejó dos pasos, inseguro de si hablar o mantenerse callado. Alzó la vista, y la volvió a bajar, tan confundido como sólo un chico de 16 años en su posición podía estarlo. La puerta seguía abierta y  la leve idea de escapar pasó por su mente, pero tan pronto lo pensó,  la puerta se cerró con un estruendo que hizo eco en la habitación.

—Escúchame bien. —Siseó el hombre de negro, las expresiones de Snape parecían incluso más oscuras y sombrías que antes.  Harry vio atento como el mago mayor conjuró dos sillas cómodas y una mesa,  se sentó al extremo opuesto del que su antiguo  profesor tomó. El hombre se irguió en su asiento, tomando aire para hablar. —Debido a que mis decisiones no acarrearon un buen destino para la persona que amaba como una hermana, tenía mi confianza puesta en Dumbledore, completa y absoluta desde el día en que te entregaron a los Dursley. Estaba ciego ante sus promesas, y trabajaba solo para él, espiando al Señor Oscuro, enviando información casi insignificante a los Mortifagos, pero no fue hasta estos últimos días en los cuales abrí los ojos  en plenitud. Dumbledore estaba loco, tenía buenas intensiones, pero estaba trastornado. El Lord desconocía de este hecho, del que tú eres su Horrocrux y pensó utilizarlo a su favor. Supongo que  te contó del anillo de los Gaunt, ese anillo era un Horrocrux, lo destruyó de tal manera que  la maldición de éste cayó sobre él, y no le importó. ¡Dio su propia vida por la causa pensando que cualquiera lo haría con tanta facilidad como lo hizo él!

—Su mano… —susurró Harry, comprendiendo de repente. — ¿Estaba matándolo?

—Poco a poco, si—admitió con pesar— Fue entonces cuando empezó a revelarme todo, el día en que el Lord dejo esa marca en ti, Potter. No solo creó una conexión, dejó un pedazo de  su alma dentro por equivocación. Para vencer al Lord, debías matar cada uno de los Horrocrux, incluyéndote como uno de ellos. Debías morir para que él también lo hiciera, y la profecía no hacía más que darle peso al hecho—resopló con agriedad, Harry sintió algo pesado caer en su estómago. La profecía desde ese punto de vista lograba tener más sentido, si él era un Horrocrux, entonces también debía de ser destruido para lograr que Voldemort cayera. Qué ironía,  había estado luchando contra sí mismo, la profecía decía que ninguno viviría si el otro seguía vivo. Pero Tom Riddle estaba vivo, y no solo en otros Horrocruxes, también dentro de él.

—Dame un momento—masculló Harry. La información se conglomeraba a montones sobre su mente cansada. Estaba paralizado, con la mente en blanco y el corazón rezumbante en su pecho. Había pasado peores cosas en su vida… ¡pero diablos! No había sido esas estar destinado a morir sin importa qué, ni tampoco estar destinado a las manos de Voldemort, estar conectado de manera tan íntima a un ser al que despreciaba.

Sus pasos  vacilantes se dirigieron al balcón cerrado,  algo latía en su pecho con desenfreno, no era su corazón. El latido de su corazón no dolía tanto, no hacía que sintiera tanta culpa y miedo al mismo tiempo, de manera tan intensa.

—Sé que es difícil de entender—Severus apoyó una mano fría e impersonal sobre el hombro delgaducho del adolescente, el tono de voz regulado no expresaba ninguna emoción—Pero es algo que debes de asimilar.  Pensarás que he tomado la peor decisión, pero me prometí que te mantendría a salvo y mantenerte con el Lord, el que seas su pareja, te mantendrá vivo. Más de lo que cualquier mago podría imaginar.

— ¡¿Y qué pasa con las personas que confiaban en mí?!—Bramó, alejando la mano pálida de Severus fuera de su alcance, sus ojos verdes latían con rencor. — ¡Estarán bajo el mandato de un tirano! ¡Seguiré vivo, pero todo lo que dices será como matarme!

—Tu madre no te hubiera querido muerto… —gruñó, apretando sus dedos delgados alrededor de la mano que se había alzado en busca de lastimarlo. Harry apretó los labios y le miró con esos ojos verdes brillantes tras las gafas, que le hacían ver idéntico a James Potter en su juventud. Severus notó como la furia de Harry subió al mencionar a su madre.

— ¡No hables de mi madre como si supieras más de ella que yo!—Harry gritó.

—Pues si lo sé. Sé mucho de ella, sé que amaba los viernes por la tarde y que su materia favorita era Encantamientos. Fui su mejor amigo. ¡Sé que ella te amaba,  que ella no hubiese querido, ni por un segundo, que el hijo que adoraba muriera solo por las alucinaciones de un lunático!—Severus estaba en su límite, tanto como para gritar todo lo que guardaba tras capas de indiferencia y años de luto. Nunca fue bueno para soportar mocosos insolentes y el leve parecido que Harry podría tener con Lily, no jugaba suficiente peso con el parecido pasmoso que James Potter tenía con su hijo. — ¡Te casarás con el Lord, y vivirás como su consorte! ¡Lo quieras o no! ¡En tres días, Potter!  Me importa muy poco las personas que confiaban en que un niño de 16 años les salvara. Con suerte, el Lord limpiará  esta sociedad llena de tontos incompetentes. —Hizo un amago de despedirse. —Hasta el día de tu boda, Potter.

Severus giró, y con los nudillos apretados, cerró la puerta con un estruendoso portazo y el  sonido del hechizo  de cerradura impactando contra la madera.

Harry no replicó, ni gritó. Solo se mantuvo  apenas de pie  con sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde Snape había marchado. Puestas las razones, resultaba solo un poco más complicado señalar a Snape con plena confianza de que él tenía la culpa de todo.

**-BreathOfLife-**

 

Malfoy apretó los dedos  entre su cabello rubio platino mientras se hundía en su aburrimiento matutino. Bellatrix tatareaba al otro lado de la habitación con sus ojos negros fijos en el techo.

—Es solo un mestizo, ¿por qué un Lord Oscuro querría casarse con la mitad de un Sangre Limpia ?—Draco barbulló, Narcissa envió una mirada resignada a su hijo al alzarla de los pergaminos. Había tarjetas de boda por allí, diseños de arreglos florales y pequeñas notas de medidas para trajes por allá. La mujer rubia iba a replicar, pero la voz arrastrada de Bellatrix  se le adelantó.

— ¡El Lord puede casarse con quien quiera!—Exclamó, presionando los hombros de Draco hacia abajo, el chico se sobresaltó. Bella rió, tatareando con su voz discordante. —Su sangre es pura,  ¡Del mismo Salazar Slytherin! ¿Qué es la sangre de una nacida de Muggles contra ello? ¡¡Nada!!  Potter podría ser una nacido de Muggles como su tonta madre y nada importaría. Es de mi Señor quien se habla, tonto sobrino.

Draco no podía creer que una excusa con tales fundamentos y tan malas referencias podría convencer a alguien, así que buscó la mirada de su madre para encontrar aprobación. Gruñó entre murmullos, agradecido de no estar tan ciego, el Lord podría ser la misma reencarnación de Merlín, y aun así no lograría purificar la sangre impura de Potter. El chico era rebeldía en toda su extensión, todo lo que Draco odiaba: tonto, desalineado, desafiante y dueño de unos ojos verdes que eran lo suficiente agradables como para poder hundirte en sus encantos.

También debía de admitir que su molestia por la próxima boda no nacía solo de la sangre mestiza  que corría en las venas del Niño-que-Vivió, sino que le desgarraba el orgullo el simple hecho de saber que el Lord había sido lo suficientemente inteligente, como él no pudo serlo, para someter a Potter, aquel chico de miradas fieras y esmeraldas que guardaban las vivas emociones de un estúpido adolescente. La sensación de que el Señor Oscuro tendría esos sonrosados labios de donde manaban ácidos insultos hacia su persona era por demás irritante.

—Tonterías, Potter es solo un idiota.

—Oh, ¡calla, Draco!—Exclamó Narcissa, sus lindos ojos teñidos en enfado. —Pronto, Potter será el consorte del Lord, sin mencionar que el Lord será nuestro Rey. ¡Debes respetar a alguien que será tu próximo gobernante!—ella se puso de pie, arrastrando el vestido de encaje que con orgullo lucía— Harry Potter será el consorte de Thomas Marvolo Riddle, nuestro Rey, nuestro Lord y nuestra lealtad será recompensada con muchas más cosas que la libertad de tu padre, Dragón.

Bellatrix pareció encantada con el discurso de su hermana menor, porque rebotó en su  asiento puesto en el espacioso estudio de Narcissa y rió como tan solo ella podría hacerlo.

—Potter un Rey—gruñó con voz áspera Draco, no pudiendo evitar pensar en ese tonto Gryffindor ocupando un trono, con esa sonrisita de niño bueno y porte de león. —El Lord está demente.

— ¡Niño idiota!—Bramó Bella, sus pequeñas manos se alzaron junto con su varita en un movimiento brusco que pretendía ser una maldición cortante.

—Bellatrix, ¡por Merlín!—Exclamó Narcissa. —Recato, cariño—musitó con voz suave, la morena imitó fanfarronear de la voz delicada de su hermana en respuesta. —Debo de llevar estos diseños a un costurero, por ahora solo no intenten matarse. En su sangre corre la misma sangre de los Black, intenten conectarla y… tantear terreno.

Draco gruñó con hastío en su honorable puesto en el sillón central. Bellatrix hizo algo parecido, tirada en el piso con su vestido de encajes negros esponjosos alrededor de ella luciendo como toda una niña malcriada podría lucir.

Narcissa los ignoró y enfiló hacia la salida, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer  en vez de  estar rebajándose a ser niñera de dos niños mimados.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Las sábanas estaban frescas, Harry había visto el sol siendo tirado hacia el horizonte  por largas horas yaciendo  sobre ellas. No tenía ánimos para seguir luchando por ahora, no había forma de escapar, y tal como las horas pasaron, los sucesos habían caído sobre él de manera alarmante. Un elfo pequeño y tembloroso  dejó en algún punto de la noche, un plato de cena caliente en la mesa conjurada que había dejado Snape, la pequeña criatura temblorosa se inclinó frente a él.

—El Lord ha  ordenado que el joven amo Harry Potter  tome un baño y luego cene. Dodo tiene que supervisar al joven futuro señor. — Harry apretó los labios, sintiendo una desazón en su pecho. Oh, ahora él creía que concebiría todo lo que pasara por su cabeza, se dio la vuelta con hastío, si el Lord creía que Harry era una mascota a la que podía  manejar con tanta facilidad, pues estaba equivocado con eso, oyó al elfo refunfuñar. —El amo señor Tom me ha dicho que usted se resistiría, así que el amo señor  ha dado permiso a Dodo para obligarlo.

—¿Pero qué…?—Harry oyó un chasquido justo cuando, de repente, era halado de la cama,   se sintió tan desconcertado que  no pudo percatarse de que el elfo lo estaba levitando hacia el baño hasta que comprobó que no podía evitar su lenta marcha hasta la puerta, la bañera ya se estaba llenando cuando fue empujado hacia ella. Las burbujas flotaban junto a él en una pequeña danza que parecía burlesca, Potter se removió en el aire refunfuñando sobre elfos idiotas. El elfo domestico lo miró, con sus ojos de color amarillo despiertos y, con una parsimonia que parecía casi tenebrosa, chasqueó los dedos—No te atre- ¡Ahhh!

El agua tibia se desbordó de las orillas de porcelana, Harry se acurrucó con la ropa empapada pegada a la piel, y los  lentes húmedos cayeron por el puente de su nariz pequeña. El elfo parecía saber lo que hacía, chasqueó los dedos de nuevo. Lo despojó de la ropa que junto con sus lentes enfiló alegremente hasta la cómoda del baño, las sales y el cepillo de baño también se levantaron de su sitio para llegar hasta Harry. Las sales se agitaron, cayendo en chapoteos alegres dentro del agua, el cepillo se limitó a sacar la mugre de la piel, Harry aspiró los olores del baño y se relajó. El elfo sonrió, una sonrisa   parecida  a  la de Dobby cuando recibió un calcetín,  y su libertad. La pequeña criaturita tarareó alegre y con lentitud, dirigió todos los accesorios de baño hacia la bañera, ellos enfilaron sobre el aire para empezar a hacer sus respectivas funciones sin ninguna ayuda más que la magia. Una vez listo, el pijama  fue dejado en la cómoda junto con los lentes.

—Dodo dejará su ropa aquí, señor joven señor. —Sonrió con alegría, sus orejas puntiagudas alzándose con diversión. —Dodo estará esperándolo en la habitación, señor. —Harry suspiró, recargando su mejilla en la fría porcelana de la bañera, ¿cómo se suponía que escaparía de allí? Nadie parecía presto a ayudarle, y se veía incapacitado para utilizar sus propios medios. Cuando el agua enfrió, buscó la toalla, se secó y sin mirar hacia el espejo, se puso el pijama y los lentes. Dodo lo esperaba con una sonrisa y la comida aun caliente sobre la cama. —Que tenga una buena cena, señor. —La pequeña criaturita se inclinó, su sonrisita picaresca fue dirigida hacia él antes de desaparecer.

La comida lucía apetitosa, Harry tenía hambre. Consideró que tal vez la carne de apariencia apetitosa podría tener veneno… no, recordó con brusquedad, Voldemort lo necesitaba vivo. Tomó el primer bocado con lentitud, y los siguientes que le fueron a ese siguieron prestos, saboreando con euforia la comida. Cuando terminó, bajo el peso de su estomago lleno,  el sueño pareció llevárselo de nuevo a  tomar una profunda  siesta.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que Harry despertaba sintiendo que olvidaba algo, la calma superficial se agitó cuando abrió los ojos. Esta vez  no fue un elfo doméstico  quien le devolvió la mirada, era mujer de profundos ojos color miel y severo porte. Su mirada le recordó a McGonagall, la mujer llevaba una túnica color violeta y sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Dos chicas con uniforme estaban sumisamente ubicadas detrás de ella, cargando ropa entre sus brazos delgados y una pequeña caja de lindos tallados. Más allá, Harry pudo reconocer su  baúl flotar tranquilamente por su espera.

—Ha tardado en despertar. —La vieja bruja dijo, ella hizo un gesto adusto hacia la criada de la derecha que le entregó la ropa sin mirarla a los ojos. Harry se sentó sobre las colchas aun aturdido—Me llamo Annabelle, soy su ama de llaves. A partir de ahora, soy la encargada de administrar su tiempo y cumplir sus caprichos, eso va también con  enseñarle sobre los protocolos. Estas dos chicas son sus criadas—ellas se inclinaron, aún sumisas  colocadas en su lugar. Harry parpadeó, aun sintiendo que no entendía  por completo la situación cuando Annabelle dejó sobre la cama  el traje blanco que la criada había proporcionado. —El lord nos envió para que se le prepare, le arreglaremos para la ceremonia.

— ¿Qué ceremonia? —Harry logró tartamudear.

La bruja le miró con sus severos ojos color chocolate, casi a punto de bufar. —Para la coronación, por supuesto. Usted es el prometido de nuestro Señor, hoy será su coronación y como futuro Consorte, debe estar presente para efectuar los debidos protocolos. Por lo tanto, mañana todo estará listo para efectuar las ceremonias nupciales.

Harry se recordó enseguida el por qué seguía allí: sus amigos estaban en peligro, así tanto como Ginny, y era probable algunos más cercanos de Hogwarts. Voldemort le había prometido su libertad y protección si accedía a casarse. “Es por ellos”, se dijo, mientras la mujer de  cabal silencio esperaba una respuesta concreta por su parte. Ella tenía todo el porte de una sangre pura. En cambio, las dos chicas restantes parecían sumisas, casi atemorizadas de que se les reprendiera por un paso en falso, y Harry se atrevía a señalarlas como hijas de Muggle. En el brazo derecho de cada una, había una marca hecha en hierro caliente, el símbolo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin

Harry alzó la vista con la garganta seca— ¿Puedo bañarme por mi mismo?—dijo, con voz rasposa—Sería incómodo que alguien más lo hiciera por mí.

La vieja bruja desdeño una mueca molesta. Pero parecía satisfecha con la cooperación del chico.

—De acuerdo. Esperemos aquí, y tendremos los preparativos listos para cuando regrese.

Harry asintió. Bajo la mirada filosa de la bruja,  caminó hasta el baño. Aún envuelto en su pequeño capullo de aturdimiento no lograba asimilar por completo que ocurría. Lanzó las mismas sales que el elfo de la noche pasada había echado a la bañera, y se hundió en el agua tibia cuando estuvo cargada hasta el borde. Para su sorpresa, el cepillo de baño volvió a volar hasta él para rasparle la espalda y la esponja chapoteó alegremente para ayudarlo a tallar su cuerpo. Con el agua hasta la nariz intentó, nuevamente,  no caer en la desesperación. Estaba en sus manos la vida de sus amigos, tenía el privilegio de decidir y con el Lord nadie nunca tuvo opción a replica. Podría salir de ésta, jaloneaba los cabellos empapados, inhalando tembloroso, convencido de que encontraría una manera de salirse con la suya.

El suave chapoteo del agua sonó cuando abandono la bañera, con ropa interior limpia y una bata de baño cubriéndolo celosamente, regresó a la habitación. La fría mirada del ama de llaves le recibió.

—Muy bien—ella barbulló, sin aliento  pero con gracia—Esther, Vivian. —Las criadas se inclinaron con respeto, aunque su extrema sumisión parecía un chiste. Ambas se adelantaron hacia Harry para quitarle la bata y dejarle en paños menores. Con rapidez, incorporaron el traje formal blanco y dorado, acompañado de una túnica y una capa a juego. Annabelle observó con ojos meticulosos cada movimiento, sus ariscos ojos prestaron particular atención desde las botas de tacón ligero, al traje cerrado de botones de oro. La chica más bajita empujó levemente a Harry hacia el tocador, donde moldearon a duras penas su cabello para colocarle una fina aureola de plata. Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué significaba cuando la ama de llaves apareció en el reflejo del espejo para espantar de sus hombros las inexistentes volutas de polvo del impecable traje y arreglar la aureola en un ángulo distinto.

—Significa pureza—ella explicó, movió su varita para perfumar el traje con cuidado —Es el símbolo de que usted pronto pertenecerá a la realeza, y que será desposado cuando aún es virgen. —Ella hizo señas de nuevo a una criada, la tímida muchacha se acercó con la caja en las manos. Annabelle la inspeccionó y con ojo crítico, la abrió, mostrando una fina alianza de color negro brillante que descansaba sobre el acolchonado del cofre—Y esto—ella explicó, mientras el anillo era colocado en el dedo anular de Harry—Es el símbolo de su compromiso.

Harry observó el brillante anillo color cobalto resaltar en su pálida mano. Con aprehensión, comprobó su peso y suspiró sobre la superficie resplandeciente. En el espejo, un jovencito de ropajes elegantes y un dulce rostro de mirada ingenua se reflejaba. Harry se dijo que él habría podido ser uno de aquellos personajes sobrios y hermosos que se mostraban en los cuadros de Hogwarts, pero el simple hecho de que sus ojos parecieran no tener ninguna expresión le restaba gracia a su belleza.

—Ya es hora. —Él suspiró. Annabelle estuvo de acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, Severus entro, con su rostro pétreo sin una sola expresión, no parecía feliz de estar allí.

— Soy el encargado de escoltarlo.

Annabelle asintió, chocó las palmas con elegancia para retirar a las chicas que se inclinaron con respeto y enfilaron a la salida, tan calladas como siempre.

Severus se tomó el tiempo de admirar a Harry mientras Annabelle se retiraba, el chico parecía decaído, pero su apariencia superficial parecía el digno Consorte de un Rey.

—Procura no hacer nada estúpido, mantente callado y se respetuoso cuando el lord te hable. No fijes la vista mucho en las personas, habrá caras conocidas—el dijo con voz agria.

Harry lo miró al rostro,  Snape no parecía querer estar allí para entregar a Harry de aquella manera, exhibiéndolo como un trofeo de guerra sin la mayor consideración.

— ¿Donde será la coronación?— Harry pregunto, sin muchos ánimos de saber en realidad.

—En el antiguo palacio de los Reyes—Severus ofreció su brazo para Harry, él le miro con ojos molestos pero acepto resignado—Supongo que no sabes de ello, había una monarquía mucho antes del Ministerio.  Decían ser descendientes de Merlín. La mejor casta de magos sangre pura jamás vistos. Te daré tres consejos, Potter. No hagas enojar al Lord, si es posible que te veas feliz, hazlo y si el Lord pide algo de ti, tranquilo, no te humillara, es demasiado orgulloso como para tratar mal algo de su propiedad.

—No soy de su propiedad—Harry gruñó.

—La alianza en tu mano dice otra cosa, y la conexión que ha puesto en ti. Puede controlarte desde el lugar  en que este, estas tan unido a él que si tuvieras un cuchillo en las manos no podrías cortarle la yugular, y cuando el matrimonio esté listo, créeme, no será amor, pero sentirás tanta devoción por él como cualquiera que estuviese enamorado.—el tono duro de Snape le golpeó la esperanzas con crueldad. Severus estuvo al tanto, porque se enderezó con su porte indiferente y rostro inexpresivo. Lo guio fuera de la habitación, pasearon por los pasillos hasta llegar a un saloncito de fiesta y sin mirar atrás Severus echó polvos flu en la chimenea gritando “Royal Palace”

Viajar fue como un borrón, un muy amargo borrón de imágenes y sensaciones agobiantes.  Al salir de la chimenea entraron a otro salón, más grande, adornado de cuadros sentados, erguidos y orgullosos de las coronas y joyas que los engalanaban. Había cortinas de seda y muebles finos con lámparas de araña decorando el techo de finos acabados a juego con la imponente chimenea de mármol.

Severus lo apresuró entre pasillos y personas desconocidas que se inclinaban con respeto y temor en sus ojos sumisos, todos parecían criados, con una marca hecha de hierro caliente en el brazo derecho.  Pasillos y ventanas que mostraban jardines esplendorosos, puertas gigantes, rosales hermosos. Y a pesar de la belleza del lugar,  la inquietud de Harry crecía  a cada segundo, oía los murmullos de los invitados zumbar cada vez más alto.

Al llegar al salón, rostros serios se presentaron ante él, diferentes dialectos le saludaban con respeto, magos y brujas de vestimentas exóticas, con vestidos victorianos y galas elegantes de época. Había pocos niños, pero eran tan o más estirados que sus padres, el lugar parecía una iglesia, una capilla integrada o algo por el estilo, estaba tan bien decorada como el resto del palacio.

—Hay tantas personas—Harry balbuceó en voz baja.

—Debe haberla—fue lo único que Severus respondió, él lo entregó sobre el altar, en una silla  a la derecha del trono. Nervioso, Harry buscó caras conocidas sentado en su lugar, atinó a alguna, Percy estaba sentado en una de los asientos más lejanos donde se suponía estaban los trabajadores del disuelto Ministerio. Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo estaban en las primeras filas, junto con Malfoy y su madre,  ambas mujeres sonreían. También había alumnos de Hogwarts, de todas las casas y edades disponibles encantados por las exquisiteces y sus privilegios, tan ajenos a lo que significaba que Tom Riddle gobernara Inglaterra.

Las trompetas sonaron.

Harry pensó que Riddle se veía ridículo ataviado con la capa y las vestimentas de la corona.  Había sacerdotes de la dogma  dominando la ceremonia, mientras él se mostraba callado y sumiso los magos aclamaban a su próximo rey.

Se iniciaron los juramentos, lealtad al país, lealtad al pueblo, simples protocolos que Harry ignoró por su propia salud, ojala hubiera podio gritarle, pero sus labios parecía sellados. Quiso tanto parar esa farsa. Voldemort estaba consiguiendo lo que quería y él, el gran Harry Potter, no podía hacer nada  por evitarlo, solo podía estar allí, sentado y humillado.

Se purificó la corona y se terminaron las promesas al pueblo. Riddle se veía imponente, no lo podía negar. Sus ojos rojos brillaban por la victoria y las vestimentas le resaltaban el encanto que su apariencia humana tenia. 

La corona ascendió entre las manos de obispo mago,  la posó en la cabeza de Tom y en ese preciso momento Thomas Riddle se convirtió en el máximo gobernante de Inglaterra.

El encargado de la ceremonia presentó al nuevo gobernante, con su voz pausada  hablo firme:

—He aquí al Rey Thomas, heredero de la noble casa Slytherin, Sangre Pura y soberano de todo lo que toque el sol de la sagrada Inglaterra.—Harry se sorprendió cuando un hombre de uniforme lo levanto de su asiento y lo llevo hasta al lado del Lord oscuro, frente a todas aquellas personas de aires pomposos y sonrisas regocijadas no supo que expresión mantener—He aquí a su prometido, Harry James Potter, próximo Consorte de la Sangrada Corona Británica.—presentó el obispo, y con su voz anciana clamó:— ¡Salve el Rey!

— ¡Salve el Rey Thomas, viva la Corona Inglesa, viva su prometido y los herederos por venir!—clamaron por protocolo, las manos de Harry temblaban, se sentía sucio, se sentía asqueado y tan intranquilo. Tom le tomó la mano con una enguantada, su pétreo rostro sin sentimientos le miró fijamente.

—No tiembles— le gruñó al oído. Harry asintió, pensó en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Solo ellos tres, solo el valor de sus vidas frente a algo tan insignificante como lo que vivía.

Fue en ese momento, tal vez, en el que El-Niño-Que-Vivió comprendió que no podría escapar de aquella realidad. Nunca más,  él ya era de Riddle y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.


	3. Adversidades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se mantiene en lucha constante contra su nueva vida en el Palacio.

**Inspirado en la canción Breath of life (un soplo de vida) de Florence And the machine**

**Gracias a Sthefy por betear este capítulo <3**

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Adversidades**

“Nada hay más admirable y heroico, que sacar valor del seno mismo de las desgracias, y revivir con cada golpe que debiera darnos muerte”

**—Louis-Antoine Caraccioli**

* * *

 

Las fiestas no debían ser, con necesidad, del agrado de todos. Harry recuerda aun observar con los labios temblorosos y los latidos de su corazón desesperanzado, los miles de rostros pedantes que celebraron ese día el ascenso del Lord oscuro al trono de la sagrada Inglaterra. No entendió, a pesar de saber la causa y las razones, por la cual todas esas personas ignoraron el sufrimiento de muchos otros solo para complacer sus convicciones.

Esa noche, Harry durmió con las adversidades, el llanto y el amargo sonido de la soledad, como un silencio afilado que no perdona a nadie. Solo, en una habitación que no conocía, e inseguro de su futuro. Annabelle le despertó el día siguiente, con una lista de quehaceres. Estaban en Royal Palace, y su habitación ahora era distinta a la de Malfoy Manor. Era grande, elegante, y demasiado ostentosa para su comodidad, así que durmió poco y se encontró en la mañana sintiéndose cansado y sin ánimo de levantarse.

—Es la hora de levantarse, señor.

— ¿Qué hora es?—masculló, y sus ojos somnolientos parpadearon inquietos. Se estiró con un gran bostezo antes de oír la voz de la ama de llaves, las risas de Esther y Vivian sonaron lejanas, Annabelle las reprendió enseguida con su voz autoritaria, y Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama mullida aun cansado por todas aquellas emociones del día anterior

No era la torre de Gryffindor, no era la casa de los Dursley; y nada de esto había sido un sueño.

—Faltan cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana—Annabell gruñó, sus manos jalaron las sábanas que cubrían a Harry hasta la nariz. —Los reyes no esperan, joven. Hoy tiene una agenda apretada, debe estar a tiempo para el desayuno, probarse su traje matrimonial y aprender el protocolo justo para mañana.

—No quiero. —Las manos pálidas de Harry jalaron de nuevo las mantas, con los ojos cerrados volvió a acurrucarse de una manera que provocó que las mucamas volvieran a reír como chiquillas divertidas.

—Callen ya—reprendió Annabelle. Su tono era molesto—Joven, tiene muchas responsabilidades por cumplir. Su alteza lo espera ya en la sala y llevamos siete minutos de retraso.

—No quiero—balbuceó, sus pestañas adormiladas parpadearon con pereza, en el fondo, también había un resquicio de negación.

A pesar de que la ama de llaves no replicó de vuelta, Harry saltó de la cama agitado cuando algo frío le rozó su pierna izquierda, por debajo de las sabanas.

— ** _Las crías no deberían dormir tanto—_** Nagini negó con su cabeza balanceándose en total reprobación a la conducta de Harry. Éste se apartó lo más que pudo del cuerpo pesado de la serpiente gigante que se deslizó entre las sabanas, aun cálidas mientras barbullaba de manera seseante. — ** _Al menos no con mis crías. Las hace lentas y tan perezosas, que no se desarrollan bien para tener más crías..._**

— ¿¡Desde cuando esta ella aquí?!—el chillido de Harry hizo pitar los oídos de Annabelle, haciendo que una leve mueca agitara sus labios.

—Vino con nosotros—respondió impasible, sus firmes ojos fríos sin ninguna expresión en particular—El lord... el rey,—ella se corrigió enseguida—...su alteza piensa que es una buena idea que ambos interactúen.

— ** _Es una completa mentira, no dejó siquiera que me acercara a ti antes de la coronación. Vine por mí misma, Tom es una cría con ideas estúpidas en su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo..._** —barbulló Nagini, su frío cuerpo escamoso de colores brillantes se enroscó en la pierna de Harry hasta llegar a su hombro, para apoyar su pesada cabeza en él. La lengua bífida probó el aire cerca del cuello del chico. — _Pero tú hueles muy bien, tendrás buenos hijos. Tú y mi Thomas comparten mucho en verdad_ — canturreó— **_Serán una magnifica pareja._**

—Lamento estar en desacuerdo—Harry gruñó a secas, sus fríos ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon disgustados, acompañados del rencor en su voz menuda—El asesino de mis padres nunca podría ser la persona con la que comparta la vida.

Casi pudo ver la expresión contrariada en el rostro serpentino de Nagini, pero solo al ser un animal Harry se dijo que era imposible. Prefirió separar de sí a la serpiente y ponerse de pie, su expresión enfada delataba todo lo que pudiera sentir por ella. Las mucamas curiosearon con sus ojos grandes sobre el hombro de la ama de llaves, mientras Harry y la serpiente intercambiaban un diálogo de siseos y chasquidos afilados que no parecía ir por el camino de una charla amena.

—Me bañare solo— Harry bramó, antes de que Annabelle tomara el camino hacia el baño junto con él. Ésta asintió, con un suspiro cascarrabias entre los labios arrugados.

—Malcriado y caprichoso—la ama de llaves murmuró entre dientes—Perfecto para el Rey.

— ** _Huelo tu rabia_** — Nagini serpenteó detrás del chico, su voz filosa era suave a los oídos de Harry —y la creo lógica, pero te aseguro que mi Tom podrá cumplir todas las expectativas que propongas.

El gruñido exasperado de Harry le siguió a los pasos apresurados. Para cuando estuvo en el baño y tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta, Nagini ya se había deslizado dentro junto a él. El Gryffindor la miró enfadado, sus mejillas pálidas estaban rojas debido a la rabia.

—¿Podrías dejar de  seguirme?— Se escurrió de la puerta y enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas débiles por las emociones— ** _Me siento mal_** _—_ Balbuceó aterrado.

— ** _Pues hueles bien_** —, la serpiente desestimó— ** _Sólo un poco de miedo, pero no debes temer, ahora Tom te protegerá y no habrá nadie que  pueda hacerte daño._**

Las manos de Harry se apretaron de los bordes de su pijama arrugado. Nagini notó que esos ojos verdes le  miraron  con un tinte disgustado, tan impotente e incapaz de actuar a favor de su actual estado más que seguir los aparentes caprichos del Rey. Con un suspiro incómodo, Harry se puso de pie y llenó la bañera con jabón y agua. Nagini le vio atenta hasta que él volteó y la miró con una  inmutabilidad disgustada.

— ** _Me bañaré_** —sentenció el chico, parecía como si una verdad absoluta se ocultaba tras esa declaración.

Nagini se enrolló  alrededor de sí misma y siseó un sonido que parecía de acuerdo.

— ** _No me desnudaré si sigues allí_** —Harry gruñó exasperado.

— ** _Pues yo no me iré de aquí_** — Nagini respondió,  sin vacilar.

— ** _Odio a las serpientes_** — bramó con rabia. Nagini levanto su pesada cabeza y lo miró con atención.

— ** _En verdad no lo creo. Si bien no me equivoco, liberaste a una amiga mía hace tiempo de su prisión, una boa_** — la pitón se enroscó sobre sí misma con una especie de satisfacción guiando sus movimientos— ** _Creo que debe estar muy agradecida._**

Harry se despojó de su pijama y ya casi con un pie dentro del agua, recordó la serpiente del zoológico que había liberado hace seis años atrás.

—¿La conoces? Pensé que iba a ir a Brasil. —El agua estaba tibia y olorosa al momento en que Harry se hundió en ella. Sus pies tocaban el filo de la bañera, al mover sus dedos chapoteaban en el agua. Se dio cuenta que el baño era mucho más espacioso que el de  la anterior habitación en Malfoy Manor. Estaba decorado con tachaduras de oro esparcidas por los bordes de las paredes, y un tapizado luminoso, la bañera era pequeña y mimosa, pero estaba situada justo en medio de la habitación, lo que la hacía lucir más grande e intimidante que el resto de la habitación.

Alrededor de Harry, había una ventana con cortinas pesadas, un tocador blanco con especias y fragancias guardadas en miles de cofrecitos decorados estaba dispuesto frente a la bañera, con su pequeño e inmaculado juego de muebles e incluso un armario que Harry presumía, vacío, se extendía por toda una pared. Una mesita elegante de madera estaba justo al lado de la bañera, repleta de toallas perfumadas y un cofre con trufas de chocolate repartidas uniformemente. También había una gigantesca lámpara de cristal coronando el cielo abovedado, hechizado para mostrar enredaderas de rosas enroscándose en el techo hasta los pilares que se curvaban alrededor de una ducha ostentosa. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry volvió su rostro a Nagini.

— ** _Somos amigas ya lo dije_** —, fue lo único que la serpiente dio por respuesta.

— **_¿Cómo sabes que fui yo quien la rescato?_** —Harry dudó, mientras levantaba el flequillo de su frente y con la esponja talló sus brazos.

— ** _Pues te describió,  dijo que eras muy amigable, un pequeño niñito con una cicatriz de rayo… dijo que tuvieron una charla muy entretenida_** — las escamas sonaron contra las baldosas. Sin voltear, Harry supo que Nagini se movía de un lugar a otro.

Harry frunció el ceño sin creer una palabra, sus ojos se estrecharon descontentos y volteó para encontrarse a Nagini enroscada al grifo.

— ** _Tengo flequillo, ella no pudo haber visto mi cicatriz,  y mucho menos  hablamos. Sólo asintió y me dio señas. ¿Cómo  sabes de la Boa?_**

Harry tenía los labios apretados  y un mal sabor en la boca. Nagini solo se molestó en mirarlo con  sus ojos fríos  sin emitir un solo silbido.

— ** _En verdad eres muy inteligente_** — dijo al cabo de unos segundos, se giró y con la punta de su cola, logró abrir la puerta a pesar de estar cerrada— **_Soy feliz de que seas mi nueva cría, Harry Potter._**

Harry estaba seguro de que odiaba a las serpientes.

**-BreathOfLife-**

El comedor informal de Royal Palace era amplio y elegante, el diseño pulcro y los grandes candelabros se lucían por la estancia, un gran ventanal panorámico de marco victoriano al final del comedor dejaba ver los jardines coloridos y una discreta puerta que se suponía, conectaba con la cocina, yacía a la izquierda, armoniosa con la decoración. La mesa era amplia, de madera tallada y manteles exquisitos, pero sólo dos platos estaban dispuestos, lo que hacía ver el lugar demasiado grande y silencioso. Aún no entendía por qué tenía que comer con Riddle, todo había estado bien mientras comía solo en la habitación.

Un puesto ya estaba ocupado por Tom, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los de Harry apenas llegó escoltado por Annabelle, las mucamas se retiraron con una inclinación cortés.

Los ojos rojos le recorrieron con atención, sin ninguna emoción en ellos. Harry suponía que debía de verse presentable. Tal como el día anterior, lo perfumaron y le vistieron con meticulosidad, llevaba una túnica azul que le resaltaba la cadera y su cabello apenas había podido ser domado. Tom dejó de mirarlo para volver a unos papeles sobre la mesa, su desayuno estaba abandonado a un lado.

—Llegas tarde—solo le dijo. Harry frunció el ceño malhumorado, sus dedos inquietos  apretaron la túnica a los costados, el pantalón le apretaba las pantorrillas y era demasiado rígido para caminar con comodidad. Tom volvió a levantar los ojos de los pergaminos un poco después. —¿Es acaso que no piensas sentarte?

Harry arrugó los labios y barbulló rumbo a la mesa, para su disgusto el plato puesto para él estaba justo a un lado del puesto de Riddle. Con el ceño fruncido esperó a que el desayuno apareciera en el plato,  había tostadas, frutas y aperitivos ligeros que acompañaban al vino, sin ánimos para comer, pinchó un poco de la carne adornada en trozos.

No pudo evitar mirar al hombrede reojo, llevaba una túnica abierta que mostraba el pegado conjunto elegante que le hacía recordar al siglo XIX. Harry notó que fruncía el ceño rígido al leer algo que le disgustaba y que un leve movimiento en la comisura de su labio delataba la satisfacción de sus planes. Tom se sentaba de manera erguida e imponente, con sus manos apretadas sobre el mantel y su rostro atractivo inexpresivo. Ni un momento sus ojos voltearon a ver a Harry de nuevo, quién se encontraba cada vez más atento a los gestos del  antiguo Lord.

—Agradecería si dejaras de mirarme—la voz profunda exaltó a Harry, apartó la mirada de inmediato con prisa y, como si fuese cosa de haber roto una ley, se tensó en el asiento sin volver a tocar su comida. Sintió los ojos de Riddle sobre él, Harry no sabía por qué se sentía avergonzado de ser atrapado. El hombre era el mismo Voldemort al que se había enfrentado  durante toda su adolescencia, y aun así se sentía como si fuera una persona distinta solo por tener otro rostro y una voz más profunda— La ama de llaves ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, o tal vez sea que siempre  estabas andrajoso cada vez que te veía.

—No hay necesidad de que busques un tema de conversación—gruñó Harry, enfrentando su mirada con la de Tom y al segundo se arrepintió por el acto de osadía. Los iris rojos eran imperturbables, sin un rastro de duda ni piedad—N-no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  Ni tampoco deseo hacerlo.

—Preferiría decidir  yo cuando tenemos o no que hablar. Sé que quieres respuestas— siseó entre dientes con voz firme. Riddle  dejó  los pergaminos a un lado y miró con intensidad a Harry, sus ojos le recordaban a los de Nagini, fríos, sin sentimientos, siempre fijos en sus movimientos—, entonces… pregunta.

Harry no dejó de doblegarse a pesar de que algo de su ánimo se acobardó. Sabía que era un juego, que Tom realmente no le respondería con honestidad, pero nada perdería con intentar. —¿Dónde está mi varita?

Riddle chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviese decepcionado de Harry por no haber preguntado algo más trascendental.

—Está guardada en un sitio seguro. Te será permitido usarla tan pronto se haya consumado el ritual de matrimonio—explicó con petulancia.

—¿Hogwarts?

—A salvo—respondió tajante.

— ¿La Orden del Fénix?

—Neutralizada.

Harry decidió arriesgarse  un poco más.

—¿Cómo es que Nagini sabe sobre la Boa constrictor que salve cuando tenía diez años?

Tom entrecerró los ojos, sus manos tomaron el vino y le dio un fuerte trago a la copa, como si las preguntas de Harry no le importaran. En el momento en que Harry iba a hablar de nuevo la voz fuerte del Rey lo interrumpió.

—Yo se lo dije, aunque debí suponer que soltaría su lengua —, aseguró con el fantasma de una mueca amarga.

—¡¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?!—Harry alzó la voz y se puso de pie. Se veía enojado cuando Tom volvió a mirarlo, un brillo  refulgía en su mirada.

—Quería comprobar que todo lo que dijo Severus era verdad—le dio otro trago al vino—Leí todos tus recuerdos apenas llegaste a Malfoy Manor, sólo tome precauciones.

Harry no podía creer que hablara con tanta tranquilidad sobre leer su mente, abusó de que estuviera indefenso y rebuscó en todos los aspectos de su vida con tanto descaro. Le asustó el que ahora era un libro abierto para el hombre frente a él; ya conocía su vida, entera, sin  restricciones, tal vez incluso sus manías y las fobias tontas. Era una ofensa que ni siquiera Harry podía soportar.

Tom no vio venir el momento en que Harry tomó su copa y la lanzó sobre él, el vino le escurrió en el rostro como un chapuzón de agua fría, y Harry no se acobardó cuando Tom esbozó una expresión tétrica y se puso de pie, se mostró imponente  por su altura y su cuerpo más corpulento. No se acobardó incluso en el momento en que le tomó la mano y le haló hacia el pecho firme con brusquedad.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer—Tom murmuró. Su aliento chocó contra el rostro de Harry junto al olor del vino.  Las manos de Tom apretaron  las muñecas de Harry.

—Le he lanzado vino a  un estúpido cobarde en la cara, eso hice—Harry se extrañó de que Tom no respondiera a su ofensa con alguna agresión física, sino que apretó más el agarre de sus muñecas, y estrecho sus ojos maliciosos.

—Escucha muy bien, mocoso—Tom acercó su rostro enfadado al de Harry, con el ceño  fruncido y la barbilla cuadrada tensa, la magia oscura en sus ojos rojos bailaba sin pudor alguno, casi rozando la conexión que Riddle había puesto entre Harry y él. La imagen hizo a Harry tragar saliva en busca de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta— Ríndete ahora, no podrás escapar  de este castillo, o de mí. Ahora eres _mío_ , me perteneces y no podrás siquiera poner un pie fuera de aquí sin que yo lo quiera. Ni siquiera siendo  mi Horrocrux tendré reparos en castigarte, Potter. Solo te necesito vivo, como tú a tus amigos ¿Recuerdas a tus amigos? Están en las mazmorras, esperan que seas obediente para que los dejes vivir— algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Tom, pero era de esas sonrisas que al contrario de resaltar sus facciones, solo le hacían ver más tétrico —¿O es que ya no te importa si les arrebato sus patéticas vidas?

Harry boqueó, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta inteligente. Muy dentro de él quería gritar sandeces en la cara del Tom, pero la repentina imagen de los chicos maltratados bastaba como para rebajar sus ánimos. La conexión vibraba, inquieta e intensa, Harry casi podía sentir la furia que provenía de Tom.

—¡Está bien! Seré obediente— gritó, el miedo le sobrevino solo en pensar en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Riddle no tenía compasión, y Harry sabía que él no vacilaría en matar a alguno de ellos por placer, Tom tenía el control en esta situación y solo mantenía a sus amigos vivos para que él no diera más problemas. Riddle lo soltó, pero el brillo de sus ojos estremeció a Harry.

— Su majestad—Severus saludó en la entrada del comedor, ni Harry ni Tom se enteraron de cuánto tiempo llevaba Snape allí. El hombre de negro les miró impasible, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Harry sabía que maquinaba el posible escenario que dejara con un aspecto tan lamentable  al terco chico que vivió, y  a Tom con el resto de vino en sus ropas—Espero no interrumpir nada importante— Severus camino hasta la mesa, sus ojos analizaron el cabello revuelto de Harry y su expresión aterrada.

—Severus—Tom saludó con voz rígida. Harry cabeceó sin mirarlo mientras Tom se aplicaba un hechizo para limpiar sus ropas manchadas de vino.

—Estoy aquí para llevar a Harry, le enseñarán los protocolos para mañana y Narcissa quiere tenerlo antes del almuerzo para retocar el traje.

El chico casi pudo suspirar aliviado.

Tom pareció dudar por un momento, pero su impecable expresión de desinterés suplantó la duda enseguida.

— Adelante.

—Su majestad—Severus se inclinó como despido. Harry huyó tras él sin siquiera mirar hacia Tom un segundo más.

**-BreathOfLife-**

—Los salones están hacia allá—Harry señaló el pasillo anterior, estaba seguro que hacía tres giros habían cambiado su dirección.

—Lo sé, Potter—Gruñó Snape.

—Pero vamos con la señora Malfoy,¿no? Las chimeneas están…

—Esa sería  una muy buena observación—Resaltó Severus, con aire agrio— Si nuestro destino fuese Malfoy Manor y no sus mazmorras.

—Pero pensé…—Harry tartamudeó, aún confundido.

—Pues pensó mal, no sería la primera vez—Snape, al cabo de un poco tiempo ocupado en bajar escaleras, gruñó. Bajaron por un pasillo oscuro y tan estrecho como húmedo, con un leve tropezón Harry confirmó que las escaleras eran resbalosas. En un momento, llegaron hasta una pared que sellaba el paso, Severus tomó una capa reñida y oscura que colgaba de una estaca enterrada entre dos bloques de piedra en la pared, estaba sucia pero disimularía el ropaje ostentoso que Harry llevaba.

— ¿Por qué vamos a las Mazmorras?—inquirió el adolescente apenas Snape hizo complicado movimiento con su varita sobre la pared. Los bloques de piedra crujieron y con lentitud cayeron uno a uno.

—Mantente callado—gruñó Snape, una de sus largas manos agachó con fuerza la cabeza de Harry—y no muestres el rostro.

Una vez que todos los ladrillos se derrumbaron, tres Mortífagos de rango muy bajo dieron un paso al frente para verificar quienes eran. Apenas vieron a Snape sus rostros se volvieron de la más enfermiza palidez, ambos se apartaron sin siquiera contemplarlo para que Snape y el extraño acompañante pasaran. Por su parte, Harry examinó todo con una extraña dedicación, el lugar era tan húmedo con el pasillo que habían recorrido, pero a Harry le daba la sensación de que eran edificios diferentes. Pasó el hueco de la pared pegado de Snape y con la cabeza enterrada en su propio pecho, apenas pudo girar lo posible para ver como uno de los bloques volvía a su lugar de nuevo, éste se reparó solo.

Eran calabozos a los que había entrado, con grandes barrotes reforzados y celdas húmedas, sin siquiera catres o algún consuelo para el frio. Con terror, Harry descubrió varias figuras temblorosas acurrucadas en los rincones de las celdas. De aquellos bultos flacuchos y sucios solo se podía ver sus ojos, brillantes de temor.

Llegaron luego a una segunda estancia, donde no había ningún guardia en vigilia. Snape volvió a hacer otra floritura con la varita y el pesado candado que cerraba la puerta de hierro grueso se abrió con un suave sonido. Una vez estuvieron adentro, Severus le permitió que se descubriera el rostro.

— ¿Estamos aún en Royal Palace?—preguntó Harry, todavía estando un poco aturdido.

—No—contestó con sequedad. La mueca de confusión de Harry le obligó a continuar—En la antigüedad, los Malfoys eran nobles muy cercanos a los Reyes, que no te extrañe encontrar pasadizos por todo el castillo que lleguen de forma inexplicable a casas de Sangre limpias. Ese pasadizo—señaló hacía afuera—, es uno de los favoritos del Lord, no pienses siquiera en utilizarlo de nuevo. Estamos en los calabozos de los Malfoy, y se supone que tú nunca pisaste este lugar. ¿Entendiste?

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras se daba cuenta por primera vez que estaban en una sala circunstancialmente más pequeña que la anterior. Ésta tenía las celdas juntas, formaban un círculo rodeado de magia que hubiese sido peligroso para los debilitados presidiarios de afuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Snape no respondió, solo señaló tres bultos acomodados en los catres suaves y de sabanas limpias, Harry los reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Ginny!— la pelirroja despertó sobresaltada por el gritó de Harry. Al voltearse, Ginny lo miró con ojos llorosos, rojos por el llanto y la preocupación. Su ojo estaba inflamado y la piel aun parecía maltratada con suaves cardenales que pronto curarían, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry—Tu cabello—el chico boqueó por unos momentos—Está…corto.

La chica pasó sus dedos por su cabello de forma ausente, la larga cabellera de Ginny ahora solo llegaba a su nuca como una dispareja maraña de pelo que se veía rasposo y sin brillo. Eso acentuaba sus ojeras y la palidez que tenía, algunos moretones oscuros resaltaban en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo y sus ojos marrones apagados, ni una sonrisa o bienvenida.

—Harry—ella susurró. Intento levantarse, pero una cadena fruncida a su tobillo se lo prohibió—Harry—sollozó, sus manos se alzaron en busca de los brazos del chico, que apretado a las rejas, no podía alcanzarla.

—¡Déjame entrar!—Harry intentó flaquear los barrotes sólidos, reforzados con magia y artilugios oscuros. Snape, con una mueca y poca convicción, se negó.

—Hago mucho con dejar que los veas—expresó de manera desdeñosa— El Lord nos mataría a ambos.

El cerebro de Harry maquino rápido. Ginny estaba al otro lado, la mujer que amaba se hallaba indefensa y maltratada, torturada. Él debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo podía convencer a Snape?

— ¡Yo seré tu Rey! —Bramó, con una voz demasiado débil para lo que predicaba. — ¡Soy el consorte de tu Rey! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Maldita sea!

Snape bufó, sus oscuros ojos cetrinos se entornaron con algo parecido a la curiosidad y con un chirrido de dientes que le erizó la piel, abrió la puerta de la celda.

Harry tropezó con sus propios pies antes de poder alcanzar a Ginny y hundirla en sus brazos. La chica sollozó, apretando sus puños al pecho de Harry y se recargo en él como si fuera el único consuelo de sus esperanzas rotas.

—Fueron ellos—repetía como un mantra, rota y desvencijada—Fueron ellos, ellos lo hicieron. Mortífagos… si no fuese sido por el Felix Felicis, estaríamos muertos. Harry, Harry, nos maldijeron después que te vimos…dijeron que—sollozó—, dijeron que nos matarían—Ella se aferró más, y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, incapaz de decirle algo que la consolara, él mismo aun no podía poner su mente en orden—Nos trajeron aquí, el-ellos… dicen cosas… ellos… Dicen que Dumbledore está muerto, han cortado mi cabello, nos torturaron… dijeron que Bill, que Bill había…

Harry la calló, besando su frente y volviéndola a mantener en su pecho, Ginny no dejo de llorar.

— ¿Es cierto?—ella volvió a sollozar—Dumbledore…

—Sí. —Respondió, con voz rota—Está muerto.

Esa vez, Ginny no lloró. Sus ojos vidriosos se mantuvieron inmóviles, casi como si no pudiera procesarlo. Un sonido extraño sonó a la derecha. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a un bulto removerse en el catre que estaba en la celda contigua.

— ¿Harry?

Era Hermione. Ella lucía mucho mejor que Ginny, compartía el catre con una persona tapada de pies a cabeza con las sábanas. Harry supuso que era Ron, era lo más seguro que ambos hubieran luchado con uñas y dientes para estar en la misma celda. Pero, como Ginny, no se había librado de los grilletes.

—Harry, oh, Dios. Estás bien. ¿Escaparemos…?—Hermione se apretó a los barrotes que chisporrotearon por los artilugios, ella no lo notó así como tampoco notó a Snape. — ¿Cómo has conseguido huir? Me alegra tanto verte. Ron lo dijo muchas veces, que vendrías a rescatarnos y que nos iríamos de aquí, pero no quise creerle. Me da tanto gusto haber estado equivocada…

—Hermione. —Ella lo notó enseguida, tenía seis años junto a Harry y sabía lo que esos ojos decían—No vine aquí para escapar.

Ginny se tensó en sus brazos, Harry la sintió deslizarse lejos de él, lento.

—Pero… —Susurró Ginny.

—Es la única forma—Harry arrugó el ceño, incapaz de llorar o hacer otra cosa, el tacto de Ginny le había dejado una calidez que ya añoraba—Yo… hice un trato con él. Ustedes vivirán si yo… si yo le obedezco.

—No puedes rendirte—una voz ronca se alzó más atrás de Hermione. Ron estaba sentado sobre el catre, había más heridas en su piel de lo que Harry recordaba. Una chispa en su mirada hablaba de esperanzas, de convicciones. —Tú nunca te rindes, él no puede ganar. ¿O acaso es lo que Dumbledore hubiese querido?

—No. No es lo que él querría.

—Entonces es verdad—Hermione dejó de presionar los barrotes, sus hombros temblaron y un lamento salió de sus labios—Dumbledore está muerto.

—Sí, lo está—Harry afirmó— Y ahora mi única manera de ayudarlos es obedecer. Estarán vivos si yo estoy aquí para que así sea. No quiero que hablen de honor, o de Dumbledore, o de la Orden. Ésta guerra—suspiró—,ya se ganó, y no ganamos nosotros.

— ¡Eres Harry Potter!—Ron bramó, colérico, — ¡No puedes perder frente a él!

Harry negó, sus ojos tristes apenas miraron a Ron.

—No funciona así, Ron.

—Es hora de irnos. —Snape anunció. Ginny, Ron y Hermione voltearon hacia él con el rostro pétreo, como si fuese un fantasma.

—Profesor… —Hermione mantuvo su boca en una amplia abertura.

—Parece que han visto un fantasma—Se quejó—Cierren la boca. Vámonos, Potter.

—Nosotros creíamos… que usted era un mortífago—susurró Hermione, casi avergonzada.

—Creyeron bien—gruñó—Potter está aquí para decirles en qué condiciones están. No pueden huir, ni lamentarse, desde ahora sólo les toca recibir con gusto lo que venga a sus manos. Aprecien que su querido amigo ha dado su libertad para mantenerlos vivos. Una vez sea la boda del Rey, serán libres.

— ¿Boda?—Ron masculló, una sonrisa burlona le cruzó el rostro. — ¿Quién es la afortunada novia?

Hubo un largo silencio. Debido a la cabeza cabizbaja, los tres supieron cuál era el tipo de obediencia que Harry estaba dando a cambio por ellos.

— ¡Pero Harry tu no…!

— ¡Es Voldemort! —Ron bramó, colérico. Era la primera vez que decía el nombre, sin miedo, sin

dudas. — ¡¿Cómo puedes casarte con él?! ¡Asesinó a tus…!

—…A mis padres, ¡lo sé!—Harry se puso de pie y exclamó, con sus puños cerrados y el rostro lleno de dolor—Diablos que lo sé, Ron. Pero tengo que… él no descansará hasta lograrlo. Soy parte… de él.

—Harry, Dumbledore lo dijo. Que sean parecidos no significa que sean iguales… recuérdalo—la voz sensata de Hermione habló, ella lucía consoladora— No puedes rendirte, él no puede ganar… Harry…

— ¡Soy su Horrocrux , Hermione! ¡Es por eso que hablo con las serpientes, que lo oigo en mis sueños, es por eso que sé lo que piensa! Está… ¡Está dentro de mí!—bajó la voz, casi como si algo le hubiera golpeado en seco—Yo… no tengo opciones. No los perderé a ustedes también.

Ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni mucho menos, Ron, se atrevieron a decir algo más. Sus rostros pasmados parecieron eternos, mientras Harry se ponía de pie y se marchaba de la celda de Ginny.

—Debemos irnos. —Snape lo esperaba al otro lado de la celda, aún abierta. Con su rostro inexpresivo y la postura recta, Harry volteó y caminó hacia él, cabizbajo.

— ¡Harry!—una voz ligera gritó antes de que lograra traspasar la puerta. Era Ginny, no parecía tan rezagada como antes. —Si lo haces, si te unes a él, nos habrás traicionado, ¿me oyes? ¡Serás uno de ellos!

A pesar del dolor que le atravesó el pecho, Harry no la miró a los ojos, ni siquiera le respondió. A pesar de que sabía que Ginny tenía la esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión. Tal vez dichas esperanzas se rompieron cuando Harry y Severus salieron de la estancia después de cerrar la puerta de su celda.

Esta vez no abrieron de nuevo el pasadizo, Snape lo encamino hasta unas escaleras que llevaban directo a un pasillo interior de Malfoy Manor, desapareció la capa que cubría a Harry con magia antes de que alguien lo viera entrar al lugar.

Harry aún tenía los gritos de Ginny clavados en los oídos.

—Lo que sea por tu amante. ¿No es así, Potter?—le dijo Severus, sin parar de caminar.

—Ginny no es mi amante, es mí-

— ¿Novia?—chasqueó—No, Potter. Ella ya no es tu novia. ¿Ves ese anillo que llevas en el dedo? Ha pertenecido a la familia real por siglos, y ahora te pertenece a ti. No te he llevado a allá para que saludaras a tus amigos, solo tontos inocentes como ustedes lo pensarían así. Te llevé allí para que cayeras en cuenta de tu posición, de verdad no puedes huir de esto. Admito que no es lo mejor, pero estás vivo, tendrás un lugar seguro donde vivir y una familia. Sólo te pido que te resignes, será más fácil así.

Harry no respondió, por un segundo el tenso silencio ocupó las escaleras previas al salón de Malfoy Manor.

—No pretendo que esto sea fácil, Snape—negó—Pero no me rendiré, no hasta probar hasta la última opción.

Severus negó, lo empujó al salón con algo en su rostro parecido al disgusto. Fueron recibidos por Narcissa que les ofreció té, aun sumergida en un montón de preparativos para la boda.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Más que un castigo, Draco sabía que para su madre organizar una boda de tal magnitud era un grato regalo. En aquellos dos días, las flores y decoraciones estuvieron a la orden del día en Malfoy Manor, una cantidad de personajes bullía en el lugar para estimar los gastos. Las telas, la comida, el alcohol y una infinidad de otras cosas con las que Draco probablemente no congeniaría.

Fue testigo de cómo su madre caminó de un lugar a otro previendo los más mínimos detalles. Ella misma diseñó los vestidos y entrevistó a los decoradores. No había un solo aspecto de aquella retorcida boda digna de las ironías que Draco no hubiera visto que su madre no hubiera cubierto.

Con ese disgusto en la boca de su estómago, Draco vio como Potter entró esa mañana, casi vacilante, al salón de Malfoy Manor. El chico entró velado por la alta figura de Snape, que aceptó los saludos de Narcissa y se sentó, al contrario de la calma que Severus presentaba en su semblante, Potter lucía inquieto, jalaba la manga de su túnica cada cuanto podía, mordía su labio inferior y en el momento en que Narcissa lo llamó para que subiera al escabel y probarse una túnica, Potter casi rebotó en su asiento.

Era extraño ver al proclamado chiquillo de oro nervioso, subiendo al escabel con torpeza y manteniéndose jorobado sobre su propia figura. Uno de los confeccionistas que la Señora Malfoy contrató no vaciló en corregir la postura de Harry con las manos, ni de regañarle por temblar.

Draco podría decir que ese fue el momento en el que más divertido se sintió.

La túnica que Harry se media en cuestión, solo eran partes de una, era blanca, pero tenía bordados dorados y unas pesadas partes de tela roja le cubrían la cintura y parte de los brazos. La forma no era adivinable, había demasiadas partes dispersar para siquiera tener una idea de cómo sería el resultado final.

Una vez los costureros tuvieron las medidas necesarias, abandonaron a Harry por unos instantes, las varitas se alzaron para unir cada pieza y por un largo tiempo, Harry estuvo libre de moverse.

—Esto es incómodo—habló consigo mismo.

Narcissa, que había logrado escucharlo, frunció el ceño.

—Es necesario—apremió— Ningún consorte de este país se vestirá como un vulgar corriente, menos uno que se case con nuestro Rey.

Harry arrugó las facciones, mas no replicó. La risa de Draco apenas se escuchó en la habitación, velada por los cuchicheos de los costureros.

—Vamos Potter, ¿dirás ahora que le tienes miedo a las agujas?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry no mordió el anzuelo, el chico solo hizo un gesto sin darle importancia y se volteó. Una vez Narcissa y Harry volvieron a ser abordados por los costureros, Severus volteó hacia Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías cuidar tu lengua—le regañó—Es al consorte a quién tienes allí, el de tu Rey, Draco.

—Creo que no han parado de repetírmelo en esto días, Severus—Draco respondió, su voz venenosa—Pero aun así Potter sigue siendo un sangre sucia. El que el Lord lo quiera como puta no quiere decir que-

— ¡Cállate!—Bramó Snape, pero fue tan bajo que nadie salvo ellos lo escuchó. — ¿Sabes lo que el Lord haría si te oye? Mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres parar muerto por su causa.

Draco ni siquiera le dio importancia.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que las túnicas estuviesen listas. Cuando Harry pregunto si él era el único que usaría túnicas especiales para la ceremonia, Narcissa le informó que las túnicas de su majestad Tom ya estaban listas desde hace tiempo. El resto de la mañana, la señora Malfoy se encargó en instruirlo sobre la ceremonia, los modales que requería y todas las reglas de etiqueta.

Le avisó que tendría que efectuar un ritual de enlace, los detalles ya estaban en su habitación, a la espera de que los leyera. Le enseñó cómo debería comportarse, en qué posición comería, desde que lado de Riddle caminaría, cuando utilizaría cada túnica y como se debería comportar.

En total, eran tres túnicas: una para la ceremonia de purificación previa al matrimonio, otra para el altar, y una para la recepción. Todas con detalles tan íntimos que Harry no sabría distinguir adecuadamente una sobre la otra. Para cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo, él estaba mareado y quizás un poco más inquieto que antes. No servía de nada que Malfoy se burlara de él cada que tropezaba o tartamudeaba un poco mientras practicaba el protocolo.

Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado en mucho tiempo.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Debido a cuestiones de comodidad (hasta ahora, Harry pensaba que esa palabra no cabía en la vida de los sangre limpia) Severus y Harry acompañaron a Narcissa y Draco  en el almuerzo. La comida fue tan elegante como Harry esperaba, pero al menos no tuvo que volver a Royal Palace para soportar la mirada pesada de Riddle sobre sus hombros. Todo era mejor a eso, incluso tener a Narcissa Malfoy al tanto de sus modales y dando correcciones a cada mal giro de la cuchara, o utilizar el tenedor que no  era adecuado para la ensalada.

Después de aquello, Harry estaba exhausto.  Llegó  a Royal Palace junto a Snape, esta vez por la chimenea, estaba dispuesto a darse un buen baño y luego irse a dormir para fingir, como el resto de los días, que nada  había cambiado.  Sus planes se vieron derrumbados cuando al salir de la chimenea, en  un cómodo sofá, Tom Riddle esperaba con  cierto aire impaciente. Vivian y Esther, las siempre sumisas mucamas, esperaban detrás de él con cierto aire de inquietud.

—Mi Rey— la capa de Severus hizo un sonido susurrante cuando el hombre se inclinó. Harry no lo imitó.

Aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a Tom, el accidente del vino era aún reciente, y para el temperamento de Riddle, aquello aun debía tenerle furioso. El brillo venenoso en esos ojos rojos se lo confirmaron, Tom iba a vengarse, y Harry se sorprendió temiendo por ello.

—Puedes retirarte Severus, necesito hablar con mi prometido. —Los dedos delgados del  Rey traquetearon  en el posa manos de su asiento, lento, casi anticipantes.

Harry le hubiera tomado de un brazo a Snape para rogarle se quedara, si el terror no le hubiese petrificado con tanta facilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo logró ver como Vivián y Esther se removían incomodas en su lugar.

En un segundo, Tom se puso de pie.

Harry sintió que toda la sangre que sostenía su cuerpo se esfumaba de improvisto apenas Riddle se acercó hasta él, con pasos lentos, calculados, sus ojos filosos recorriéndolo con verdadera atención. Él  extendió un brazo hasta la mejilla de Harry y con sumo cuidado, acarició su mandíbula, Harry respingó.

—Mi pequeño travieso— una sonrisa oscura cubrió el rostro de Tom, y Harry, con los pelos de punta, no tuvo fuerzas para siquiera musitar alguna respuesta ingeniosa—Al parecer no eres tan fácil de domar, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de dar problemas?—gruñó. —¿Matar a tus amigos? ¿Quemar Hogwarts frente a tus ojos? Dímelo— la mueca que antes se había hecho pasar por una sonrisa ahora solo era un expresión sombría, su voz suave sonaba como una fría canción de pesadillas —Estoy seguro de que puedo destruir cada cosa que tenga tu más mínimo aprecio en esta tierra. Oh, tal vez es eso, quieres algo... vamos, dilo. Todo lo que pidas serán ordenes en este Palacio—los suaves dedos en su barbilla se incrustaron de improvisto— ¡¿Es así como dejarás de ser un mocoso malcriado?!

El tono de voz de Riddle crecía cada vez más, era francamente aterrador si eras aquella persona que Tom tenía asida del brazo  y a la que gritaba, con su tenor ronco violento para el oído. No obstante, con cierto esfuerzo, Harry logró encontrar palabras.

—No me voy a rendir, nunca, Voldemort.

Eso solo hizo crecer la rabia de  Tom, porque soltó a Harry de un tirón haciéndolo tropezar y caer en la silla donde antes había estado sentado. Con cierto aire oscuro en sus ojos, tomó el brazo derecho de una de las mucamas de Harry. La chica gritó aterrada, sin dudar, derramó amargas lágrimas  en un quejoso ruego por su vida.

—Mírala, Potter— siseó Riddle, la varita que había torturado a Ginny ya estaba en ristre en sus manos. Vivian apenas podía sostenerse de pie, sus gritos pedían clemencia. Tom alzó el brazo de la muchacha, una marca hecha a fuego resaltaba sobre la piel blanca— ** _Su brazo derecho tiene una marca, la has visto antes. Ella es hija de Muggles, todos los hijos de Muggles ahora son sirvientes, ¡una escoria a la que puedo matar si me es conveniente! Tienen una marca mágica que los encadena a sus propietarios, ¿lo ves? Ella ya perdió sus esperanzas, aunque, tal vez no quiera morir..._**

La varita de Tom acarició la yugular de Vivian, que sollozaba temblorosa, las menudas suplicas de Esther se escuchaban de fondo.

Algo en Harry se rompió, lento, como un vaso viejo que de repente se encontró con su límite.

— ** _Ya basta... ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no tengo escapatoria! ¡Sé que no vas a permitir que huya! ¡LO SÉ! ¿Estás feliz, Tom? ¡LO SÉ!_** — Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de su propia figura temblorosa. Por primera vez se permitió colapsar frente a su enemigo,  intentó no llorar, pero las lágrimas gruesas traspasaron sus párpados sin mayor problema mientras se hacía un ovillo en las silla. — Ya basta, por favor, ya basta.

Tom se irguió, satisfecho, soltando a la mucama sin delicadezas. La chica cayó sobre la alfombra, aún llorando y aterrada. Esther se apresuró a ayudarla, a ponerse de pie y calmarla. Ambas no se atrevieron a mirar a Tom ni por un segundo.

—Retírense— Tom apuntó a la puerta con expresión rígida. Las dos mucamas obedecieron enseguida, una de ellas aún sollozaba.

Harry tenía dolor de cabeza, sus oídos pitaban y la creciente desesperanza en su pecho se había vuelto una realidad que ahora desgarraba en su ser a carne viva. Intentó oponerse, intentó armarse de valor y luchar. Pero fue tan difícil mantenerse de pie, siquiera erigir sus convicciones sin sentirse inseguro y desprotegido.

Algo en el fondo de su mente halo el sufrimiento, enviándolo a lo más profundo de sus olvidos, el cálido toque de dos brazos estrechándolo contra un cuerpo entrañable le sobrevino. Era Tom, regulando todos sus miedos y su terror a través de su conexión. Harry lo encontró reconfortante, nada de qué preocuparse, nada de qué temer.

—Solo ríndete, Harry— los brazos de Tom no lo estrechaban con cariño, era más bien una reafirmación, la imposición de su victoria. El fuerte control que lo mantendría quieto, pero al mismo tiempo, protegido y a gusto. Harry finalmente entendió lo que Nagini había dicho aquella mañana.

Tom lo protegería, no lo amaría, jamás llegaría a sentir aprecio por él. Pero lo mimaría por ser suyo, le daría todos los cuidados y lo llenaría de sus caprichos, esperando que a cambio Harry le diera su respeto y su vida.  Pero Harry no cedería, su terquedad le ayudaría a escalar en busca de esperanzas.

Riddle había ganado la batalla, pero Harry ganaría la guerra así dejara su sangre y vida en ella.

La siguiente mañana encontró a Harry despierto, ese día el paseo de los nacidos de Muggles por los pasillos era abrumador. Se podían oír los decoradores en el jardín y las órdenes de las amas de llaves a pesar de que, según Snape, donde Harry se encontraba era el ala privada de Royal Palace, reservada por tradición para la familia real.  Era el día en que todo empezaría, la lucha que se había propuesto no sólo implicaba su paciencia, sino su ingenio.

Annabelle tocó a la puerta, como mera formalidad.

Si moría en el intento, lo haría aun con la convicción de volver a ser libre.

Entonces, Annabelle entró a la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me han dado ganas de vivir en un Palacio, eso de describir todo perfectamente me hace desearlo, aunque amo hacerlo porque quiero reflejar esa exacta imagen de mi cabeza. No sé si lo logre, pero quiero dejar ese velo de Glamour que cubre al asunto de las monarquías y dejar ver todo ese protocolo por el que tienen que pasar cada día, aunque sinceramente es exasperante investigar todo eso. 
> 
> Quiero aclarar también que estoy utilizando a Annabelle como una representación de todo lo que Harry odia en su estadía en el palacio. Ella es una sangre limpia que tiene como subordinadas a las hijas de Muggles, estirada y estricta, es el simbolismo de lo que Tom está imponiendo en su nueva sociedad. En realidad, está inspirada en una de mis maestras de primaria, pero al contrario de Annabelle, ella era simpatiquísima.


End file.
